Surrender
by SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool
Summary: Harry is given the chance to end the war as long as he agrees to an unknown favour from Lucius and Severus. He agrees but with Voldemort gone, what has he promised these men? HP/SS/LM slash
1. Chapter 1

Severus and Lucius stood together watching. They had both been summoned to the ministry of magic. Severus with the order and Lucius with the Death Eaters. They watched the boy. They watched him and knew that it was time. They knew that after all these years they had found their mate. He did not know yet. He did not know he was a veela through his mother, well a quarter veela. Or that they were as well.

Lucius looked at his old friend. "We are sure about this? You know if we go after the Dark Lord and stand by our little one and we fail, we will be dead men."

Severus nodded. "We both can feel the pull and you know that Harry is the key to winning this war. He needs our powers if he will defeat Voldemort."

So many people had wondered how Harry had the chance to defeat Voldemort. He had only survived because of the love of his mother. They knew. He was a veela and when paired with his mate or in his case mates, the little boy had the power to defeat him. He needed to defeat him in the mind. Oh given years Harry might have the training on his own but Lucius and Severus could help end it here and now.

Lucius pointed down at him. "Go fetch us our little love down there and bring him to us. We do not have much time to persuade him before it is too late."

Severus kissed Lucius. "Can you but imagine that nice taut body in our bed and in our arms?"

Lucius shook his head. "This is not the time for such talk. We can imagine our little lover in our bed soon enough."

Severus knew he had a point. He knew that they needed to save the young man and end this war soon. He had not believed the child foolish enough to come here. He could not believe Harry had fallen into the trap of believing that the Dark Lord had his beloved godfather here.

Severus grabbed Harry by the upper arm and before the boy could scream he clamped a hand down over the boy's mouth. "Quiet or you will get us both killed."

He dragged Harry into the panic room area where Lucius was hidden and let go when the doors were warded. "You brought me to a Death Eater? I knew it."

Lucius and Severus shared a look for they knew that this was not going to be easy. Of course the foolish little boy had no idea that Lucius had been a spy since a week after he took the mark. He and Severus had been tortured into taking the mark.

Severus quieted him. "Lucius is a spy like me and we have a proposition for you little one. If you agree to a little request we will help you defeat Voldemort."

Harry looked back and forth. "How do I know that you will actually help me? And what kind of request is it?"

Lucius and Severus both took out their wands and swore an oath on their magic that neither of them were Death Eaters and that they would die if they turned against him in this battle.

Lucius touched his arm. "The other request we ask you will learn in September when we are all at school my little one. Now what is your choice?"

Harry quacked. He knew they could ask anything but he knew he needed to save lives and he was scared to face Voldemort alone. "I agree. I agree."

They made him take out his wand and swear on his magic that he would agree to fulfill any request made of him on September 1st, one and one alone, except anything that would kill him or cause him bodily harm. He knew he had basically nailed his coffin lid shut but if it meant he could end this war he would do it.

Severus took one of his arms. "Then come with us. The Death eaters and Tom are arriving and setting a trap for you kids. We can cut him off before he gets there."

Harry was petrified but could not stop for Lucius had taken him by his other arm "What do I do? I am scared. I don't know what I am doing."

Lucius actually squeezed his arm gently. "Just stay with us. He will attack you with his mind and not his wand. We're here. Just stay with us little one."

He was not sure why they kept calling him little one. He did not understand what was going on. All he knew was that the moment that he had been scared about for five years had come. He was about to face the men who had killed his parents and some of the greatest wizards of the time. He was saved once by magic. He had been dreading this moment. He should have been scared that the only people by his side were his dreaded potions professor and someone he thought was a Death Eater. But some how he felt their strength ebbing through him and he felt almost stronger.

Voldemort spotted him though and he turned on him. "So the little scarred brat has found his way here has he? And with two of my allies. Time to die."

Harry shook his head. "You failed to kill me when I was a baby, why do you think you can kill me now."

Voldemort sneered at him. "You beat me because of the love of your mother but that protection is in me too. You are dead meat little boy. Dead meat."

Harry felt like his head was on fire as he felt the man in his head. He felt like his entire head was going to explode and he knew his body would soon be crushed but he did not have the power to push him forth. He was going to die. He should have known this would be a trap. He should have known he could not trust then. But suddenly he felt warm power flooding through him like a river and the pressure reduced and suddenly he was not sure how he felt like he was pushing it from him. The last thing he remembered before he collapsed was hearing a scream. Then he blacked out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He slowly started coming around and for a time he thought it had all been a dream. But as his eyes started to focus he realized he was lying in the headmaster's office on the couch with all the kids that he went with as well as the order including Remus and his beloved godfather, alive and safe. Severus was there as well. The man was his usual cold self and he thought for a moment he had dreamed their help.

He looked at them all. "What happened?'

The headmaster smiled. "The dark lord has been destroyed once and for all and all the Death Eaters loyal to him as well."

Harry's head was spinning and it was not only from the pressure of the headache he was dealing with at the moment. He realized it had not been a dream and looking at Severus sent shivers up his back in wondering what he had promised to do.

Sirius hugged him. "You can come live with me finally cub this summer. No more relatives. You will be free of them once and for all."

Harry sunk into his arms. "It is over, it is really over?"

They held him as the realization that the war was over and he would be free. He could not allow himself to celebrate the victory. He allowed himself to celebrate the end of the war and not going home to his relatives again. He could be with his godfather. He would worry about the promise he made in September.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had nearly forgotten about the promise. Remus and Sirius had taken him away to Ireland for the summer. Sirius was a free man and he would go back to being an auror in the fall but for the summer they thought Harry needed some time away. The Blacks had a home in Ireland and knowing Harry had never traveled they had taken him there. He was the hero of the wizarding world in the UK and he was never able to leave the house without being mobbed. They returned two days before the school year had started and took Harry to purchase his school supplies on Diagon Alley.

They were coming out of the book shop when they saw Severus and Lucius coming out of the apothecary. Harry had received high enough marks to continue with potions, an O in potions, charms, DADA and magical creatures, D in divination and history and E in the rest. He was not sure he would be an auror now the war was over but he planned on his original five choices of classes still. He knew they had to head that way.

Severus smirked when he saw them. "I see you have returned from exile in time for school. I have heard you have the marks possible for you to go on with potions."

Harry knew the man had been hoping he would not. "I guess you're stuck with me for another two years."

Severus had an odd look in his eyes and Harry was reminded of the promise he had made the two men. "Indeed. Lucius and I will be nice and close."

The two men left and he was wondering what he was referring to. Lucius was at school to see his son from time to time. The promise he had made to them came flooding back to him. He tried to hide a shudder as he wondered what they had in mind. He was not sure which man scared him more.

Remus led him towards the door. "Lucius has been asked to teach DADA this year at the school cub. You will have to get used to seeing them both."

Sirius saw his surprise. "He has been called a hero for standing with us in the end. He is quite popular. And since Remus turned down a job...."

Though he had never been able to get a job in the ministry before Remus had now. He had been brought into the unspeakable. Of course Harry had no idea what he would be doing but they had been anxious for him to work for them. He had known even with the fame of what he did in the war there would still be parents who were scared of his wolf form. Harry had understood and knew he would be happier in London then under constant suspicion. What ever he had been asked to do had the man excited to start the work.

Harry sighed. "You know I have been happy for your new job but I suddenly wish you had decided to teach instead. Both of them as teachers will definitely be fun."

Remus hugged him. "You have faced worse cub. You know that you will be fine at school with them both. Now just focus on two years of being a normal student."

They had been reminding him since the end of the school year that this mean the could be a normal teen. Not just the summer when he got to live with them. He was no longer a prisoner to some prophecy. He no longer had to worry about someone coming after him. He could focus on his studies and on quidditch. He could look at careers other then being an auror for there was no longer a war that was looming over his head either.

Sirius laughed. "Come on and let us get this shopping done and then we can hit the quidditch shop. You know we promised you a new broom for your birthday."

Harry beamed but he shook his head. "You guys do not need to buy me an expensive new broom. I already have my firebolt."

Remus shook his head. "You received incredible marks on your OWLS and what you have faced. You deserve a special treat as well as your birthday. No protests."

Laughing harry allowed himself o focus on his shopping and once again when he was in the quidditch shop and Sirius was buying him a thunder bolt, the top broom on the market, he let all worries about the promise he had made the two men, slip from his mind all together. But in two days he knew it would not be possible.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was shocked when a bird arrived at his window the morning of the first with a simple note. 'You will meet us in the DADA room at 9pm tonight.'

There was no signature but of course he knew who it was from. He had shivers running up his spine. He could not escape this. He had taken an oath on his magic. As they got to the train station he was reminded why he had. He had worked to protect those he loved, his friend and his family. It had been needed but he was scared.

Hermione came to hug him and laughed. "How is it that you faced Voldemort but you look petrified to start school this year? You look as white as a ghost."

Harry tried to shake off the thoughts. "I am excited. I did not get much sleep last night."

He wished that she could understand or anyone else. He prayed to Merlin what ever this little favour he could live with it. He knew he could not break his word. He had taken an oath and he could not break it. All he was assured by was the fact that he could not die because of it. He could barely talk during the ride or eat during the feast and his friends were worried. When he slipped away thanks to his cloak and headed for the DADA classroom his heart was racing through his chest.

He held his breath as he walked into the classroom. 'You have faced Voldemort you can face those two.'

e


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was petrified as he walked into the DADA classroom. He reminded himself that the promise ensured they could not cause him harm. And they had not only stood by him when he faced Voldemort but some how he knew they had saved his life. But something about the way they looked at him and called him their little one sent shivers up and down his spine.

Lucius spotted him first. "Good, our little one knows how to be on time. Come here."

Harry drew into the room a bit more and he saw Severus taking out his wand. "What do you want of me?"

Severus came up behind him and ran a hand down his spine. "We want you little one. We want you in our bed."

Harry tried desperately to get away from them. They could not have saved him from Voldemort just because they wanted to fuck him. He cringed at the thought of either man touching him. He had sworn an oath on his magic that he would give them any request they made but this was too much.

Harry shook his head. "Please, anything else. Please."

Severus pulled him to his chest. "You promised anything little one. But don't worry you are no simple shag. You are our third mate and we will be bonded."

Lucius saw his panic rise. "Don't fret little love. You are part veela. Veelas have a two part bond. For it to be complete the second part is needed in a year."

Lily's mother had been a veela. She had never told her muggle husband or her daughters. It was where Lily had got her powers from. Harry had enough veela blood that they had felt a draw to him. They had been mates for decades but could not bond. Veelas could bond and wed more then one if they had more then one true mate but they had to bond with both.

Lucius calmed him. "One year little one is all we request. If you want out of it when the year is up, we will not force you to take part in the second ceremony."

Harry was pale and in tears. "You are going to force me to be with you for a year? I am free though in a year?"

Severus smiled. "If you want to be but when we complete the first bond ceremony I have no doubt you'll be so happy in our bed little one, you'll never want to leave."

One year Harry kept thinking trembling from head to toe. He knew he could really not say no. He had sworn on his magic. One year and he would be free. The thought of either man touching him scared him He was gay he knew but he was absolutely petrified. Especially since he saw the lust in both man's eyes.

Lucius dried his tears. "No tears little one. We are your senior mates and we will protect you my sweet. We do not want to hurt you. We will give you some time."

Harry could see Severus was ready to take him to bed right now. "Time?"

Lucius noticed Severus' look as well. "We will bond in one month time. It should give you a bit of time to grow accustomed to our presence and touches."

Severus saw his flinch. "We will be taking you to our bed when we bond. You will be moving to our rooms and our bed. But Lucius is right we will give you time."

Seeing Severus Lucius was reminded of their talk in the ministry. Severus had already been imagining the little one's nice firm body in their bed. He could not deny he did too. He had forced Severus as the most senior mate to wait to bond for a month. Their little one would be spooked enough without making it right away. They had little doubt Harry would agree to the second bonding ceremony. A year as their bed mate and bond and he'd not want to leave. Veelas mated for life for a reason. Veelas had true mates, ones destined to be with unlike pure humans. Humans bonded sometimes but not always. Veelas always did.

Lucius made Harry take out his wand. "You need to swear you will bond with us in one month time to fulfill your oath."

Harry was petrified but he knew what needed to be done. "I swear on my magic I will bond with Lucius and Severus one month from tonight to fulfill my oath."

Severus pulled Harry in when his wand was away. "Now little one you can go to bed. We would not want our little pet to get into trouble for being out after curfew."

Lucius led him to the door. "Do not worry little love we will explain it to the school and your godfathers. Soon little one, very soon you'll be ours."

Harry felt the hungry lips of Lucius pressed against his and he tried to push away but Severus had come up behind him and he felt the other's mans along the back of his neck. As he had tried to push away from Lucius he had found himself pressed up against Severus who seemed to have a growing erection. He stopped fighting it and just prayed they would let go soon.

Lucius finally came up for air. "You can go my little one. But we will be seeing so much more of you before we bond. So much."

Harry made a break for the door. "I need to go."

He slipped into his cloak and raced through the halls back to his tower. One month and he would need to give himself to them. One month and he would be their husband and have to surrender to their touches. He had sworn not only to bond but be with them. He knew they said they'd deal with his godfathers and the school but his head spun with having to explain to his friends.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius drew away from Severus after their third round that night. They had both been sporting stiff erections when their little one fled. They were so drawn to his beautiful little body. Lucius could not even begin to deny he wanted that body just as bad as Severus did but he wanted his little one more comfortable.

Severus kissed him. "I love you my sweet but I want that boy in our bed and our arms. It feels like there is something missing from us without him."

Lucius agreed. "It always made it easier when I had to be married to Narcissa but we have finally found our little love. He will be ours soon enough."

As he began nibbling down Severus' neck he could see himself counting the seconds down for the next month. There would be protests from Harry's godfathers but no one could protest they had the right to bond as they were soul mates. Harry would soon come to their bed and surrender his physical innocence to them. He was their little one and not just because he was so purely innocent sex wise. He was so sweet and innocent in other ways. They would take such pleasure in showing him what it truly meant to be with someone.


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of classes began with potions. It had never been his favourite and after the night before Harry could barely bring himself to go to class. Harry could feel the man's eyes on him as he entered the classroom and he felt more and more uncomfortable. He was stopped when he went to sit with Hermione at her table.

Severus looked at the students. "I will be pairing the teams this year. Potter and Malfoy you are teamed."

Harry shared a look with Draco as he sunk down into the stool. "This should be fun."

Draco shot him a look. "Father thought it would be good for us to get to know each other better before next month. Some bonding time I believe he called it."

Harry nearly choked when he heard that. He knew Lucius would have to tell his son eventually but it shocked him still. And Draco seemed to be taking it calmly enough or maybe he was worried about his godfather and waiting till later.

Harry looked up from writing down the ingredients. "You seem to be taking the news calmly enough?"

Draco shrugged. "I have known my father and godfather were veelas for years and mated. Not that I am overly thrilled with the prospect of you as a stepfather."

Harry went absolutely pale at the word. He reminded himself as he focussed back on the work that it was for one year. They had sworn it was. He would not go through the second bonding. No matter what they said he would never be ready to spend his entire life with them both. At least one good thing came out of their team and by lunch time when double potions ended Draco and Harry had received top marks on a flawless potion. His good mood ended when Severus made him stay after class.

The man warded the doors after all of the other students had headed up for lunch. He pulled Harry towards his chest for a hungry kiss. The more Harry fought against his hold the tighter the arm around his waist gripped him.

Severus finally drew apart from his lips but did not let go. "My little one you are to meet me and Lucius in the headmaster's office tonight when you finish dinner."

Harry again tried to draw apart from him. "Fine. Please can you let me go? You swore to give me time."

Severus brought his mouth down to Harry's neck instead and nibbled there for a moment. "Lucius did and for bonding. I do not recall any hands off policy agreed to."

Harry pulled away violently and hit the desk behind him with a painful thud. "I need to go have lunch now."

As he headed from the classroom he could hear the chuckle of the man behind him. He was suddenly grateful as he sunk down at the table in the Great Hall that he did not have DADA that afternoon. Lucius seemed to be the gentler of the two but he did not think he could handle a second round like that morning.

Severus passed and shot him a look that did not go unmissed by most of the table but Hermione spoke up. "What is going on there? You could not be in trouble yet."

Harry seriously wished that it had been bout a detention for he could handle it. "No. He just needed to pass along a message. I am supposed to see the headmaster."

They seemed to think it odd that the headmaster would send a message through Snape but they did not push it. Harry knew in no time at all he would have to tell them. He obviously could not hide being married and living with not one but two husbands from his friends for long. But he had no idea how to broach that subject.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry made his way slowly to the headmaster's office. He had noticed neither he nor either of Harry's so called mates were at dinner. He had taken his time eating but he knew he could not avoid this forever. The men had promised to handle his godfathers and the school and he assumed this was part of it. He wondered how the headmaster would react when he learned. He was more frightened about his godfathers. When he was in the office he was shocked to see his godfathers were there as well and from the looks on all three faces they had been already told.

Albus looked at him. "Well Harry Lucius and Severus have told us of their help in the ministry and your promise to bond. Have they spoken the truth?"

Harry refused to look at either man or at his godfathers. "They have. They helped me defeat Voldemort as long as I promised to bond. They say we are veela mates."

Sirius snarled but Remus came to his side. "You could have told us cub. You know this does not change how much we love you. You are still our cub we promise."

Though Sirius was irate it was definitely directed at the older men. He and Remus had known Lily was a veela, she had told them when she found out. She had not learned until her mother had died. They knew about veela mating, but they had never imagined their cub had enough veela blood he would fall prey to it like this. They were comforted by the fact that Harry was only required for one year.

Lucius came to his side and gently ran a hand down his arm and whispered. "I am sorry Severus scared you earlier. The man is a bit over enthusiastic at times."

Harry hated even the gentle touches in front of his godfathers and the headmaster. "Please."

Drawing part Lucius stopped his caressing but he knew like with Severus it would not keep him at bay long. He sunk down between his godfathers on the couch and listened as the plans for their bonding were made. October first he would be a Malfoy as Lucius was his senior mate.

Sirius squeezed his hand in reassurance. "One year cub. You faced Voldemort, you can face this. Me and Moony are here for you, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry knew that the school was to be told soon and he needed to tell his friends first. Friday evening two days after classes started he sat in Gryffindor tower waiting for a reaction. He had explained everything in quick succession what had gone down from the ministry to what he had agreed on. He sat there waiting for a reaction. Any kind of reaction. He had been expecting many reactions but not the ones that he got.

Hermione stared at him in shock. "How could you not tell us you had back up? I can't believe you. You just wanted the fame."

Harry stared at her in shock. "You know me better then that Mione. You know me better then that. You know I never asked for this. I would have died without help."

Ron sneered at him. "You should go and move into Slytherin. You obviously are a slimy snake like the rest of them. About to marry two of them already aren't you?"

The words were echoed in almost every face in the room. Harry was reminded how quickly his classmates had turned on him before. The chamber, and the tournament, articles from Skeeter, had all proven that. But he had always had those he could turn to, his old quidditch buddies and Hermione. Ron had always been fickle in his friendship but he could not believe Hermione.

He was getting up to leave when Katie stepped up. "Stop this you guys. He is our friend. None of us could have faced Voldemort like that. Stop being such asses."

Hermione smirked at her. "We know you are just as quidditch obsessed as him. You are just worried that he will go snake and you will lose your little captain."

Ginny looked up from where she was with her brother. "Should kick him off the team. He is such a sick little queer he might try and jump the boys in the shower."

Though he sent a grateful smile at Katie Harry turned to flee the room. He was losing the battle with the anger and the tears, he was not sure which one was worse right now and he needed to get out of there. One person in his entire house had stood up for him? He really did not understand why he was surprised other then Hermione and Ginny. He should have been used to it by now but it still felt like an ice pick through his heart.

Neville though stopped him. "You don't need to go Harry. This is your house too. You know you still have friends here."

Harry looked at Katie and the Creevey brothers who had come up but he shook his head. "Thank you guys but I need to get out of here. I just need to get out."

Katie squeezed his arm. "You know Oliver and the others would agree Harry. Even the twins, don't let their brother and sister make you think differently. I swear."

Nodding Harry fled out the door. He gave in to the tears as he made it down to the second floor and sagged against a wall near the charms classroom. He felt a strong warm set of arms around him and he knew without looking it was Luna. They had only become friends last year but he had come to trust her. Her loyalty to him was only matched by Neville. He rested his head against her.

She held him. "What happened Harry? I have never seen you like this before?"

Harry sobbed against her arms as he told her what he had told his friends and their reactions. "They all hate me except Nev, and Katie."

Luna's heart ached for him. "You know you are welcome at Ravenclaw table. I know some of the school will be asses but it will die down Harry. It will."

He wished her words brought him any more comfort then Katie and Neville but they did not. He was only comforted by a third friend, and well the Creevey brothers, who had not turned their back on him. Hermione hurt the worst. He had never thought in a hundred years she would be one to turn on him. It hurt worse then all of the others who had heard. She was his sister.

Luna helped him to his feet. "Come on Harry."

Harry followed her but he had no idea where she was taking him. "Where are you taking me Luna? I can't go back there."

She did not answer him but kept leading him. He barely registered where they were but he noticed they came to a painting and she knocked on it. Harry stared when the door opened in confusion. He looked at Luna who just shook her head. Luna explained to the newcomer what had happened.

Harry protested when he found himself scooped off the floor and carried into a set of apartments."No. Put me down. Stop it."

He was lowered down onto a bed but his companion pressed a bottle of potion to him. "Shh little one drink this for me. You need some sleep."

Harry wanted to protest but he was exhausted from the fight and crying and he opened his mouth and accepted the potion. As he started drifting off into a potion induced sleep he saw concern in the eyes watching over him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katie headed for the gates. Usually she would never leave campus this late. Seventh years could evenings and weekends but it was an hour before curfew. But she knew that this needed to be done. She had been so pissed with the other lions that she had needed to get out of that tower. Neville had left as well in search of his girlfriend. She could not even believe that Harry's friends, especially Hermione would pull this crap on him. She headed for the old Zonko's shop. She knew Fred had bought the second shop that summer after the one in London had been doing so well. It was closed for now but she knew he would be there. Sure enough when she knocked on the door to the closed up shop he appeared in the doorway.

He was shocked when he motioned her in the doorway. "What are you doing here Katie? I men it is nearly curfew isn't it?"

Katie sunk down in a stool. "It is. I need your help though. Well I should say Harry is in need of your help."

Sinking down Fred listened to what Katie told him about what had happened. She could see both shock and anger. She knew she had been right. She could see the anger was over the lions and not at Harry for keeping this from them or what he had done.

Fred slammed his hand down. "I don't know what we can do but you know George and me, and most of our brothers are with him. My younger ones are just prats."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry felt groggy and a bit out of it when he woke in the morning. He was confused why and more by where he was. He knew he was not in a dorm room and he noticed the green and silver bed hangings. He remembered suddenly the fight with his housemates and Luna bringing him to Lucius. He sat up in bed expecting the other man next to him but was relieved to find he was alone. But he noticed Lucius standing in the doorway.

Lucius came and sat down next to him. "How are you feeling little one?"

Harry drew back away from him. "Like you care. You are probably happy. You wanted to ruin my life. You succeeded."

He was a bit surprised to hear Lucius sigh and see the hurt look on the man' face. Why did the man care? He was not about to convince Harry that he actually really cared about him at all. But for a moment he found himself feeling a bit bad for it looked like Lucius was actually pained.

He ran a hand down Harry's face. "I don't want to hurt you little one. It hurts me to see you in pain. I know you are new to this being a veela but I am not."

Harry was confused. "I don't get why the two of you want me so bad. Can't you simply have bonded without me? Why are you so desperate?"

Lucius took his hand. "We can't. Veelas who have more then one mate can not bond with only one. Sev and I have waited decades, before you were born for this."

They had been in love since they were sixteen. They could have bonded even if Lucius was married but when they petitioned for a veela bonding they learned there was a third mate. They had longed for decades now to be bonded. For veela it was like missing a part of one self. Once you found your proper mate the longing became deeper and deeper as the years past until they bonded. They could not bond nor have children together till they found their third mate.

Lucius sighed. "Harry we only had the power to save you because of it. When combined together our magic is greater. Sev and I love and want to protect you."

Harry could hear the genuine concern in his voice. "I don't know if I can do this. I don' feel it. I am so scared of....."

Lucius quieted him. "Of being with us? I know little one. And I promise I understand. I know it will take time. That is all I ask from you, time."

Looking at the man he was still shaken and scared but he admitted he felt more at ease with Lucius. Perhaps because he had never had any real experience with the man. Other then believing him a Death Eater and seeing him with Draco he had no real experience before now. Well and Dobby second year. Severus scared him shitless for he saw the lust in the man's eyes every time he looked at Harry and there was more history.

Lucius kissed him but not the forceful kiss of Severus but a tender light one. "We will take you to bed on our wedding night but even then we promise to be gentle."

Harry shuddered at the thought of the men touching him. "I don't know if I can."

Lucius was not scared off. "Severus thinks you should go snake as our husband but we will not force it. But I'd like you to come live here with me."

Harry trembled at the thought. "You promised me time. You promised me. And I don't even have any friends or anything in Slytherin and quidditch...."

Lucius quieted him and explained that he had meant the guest bedroom. He thought it would be good for Harry. It would let them have some time to help him feel at ease. They would not force him to go snake but Draco would introduce him there and Draco wanted to try out for keeper. This was the first time they had an opening and it was his true position. Lucius thought the remaining snakes definitely had a more loyal side then the lions tended to.

Lucius assured him. "We won't force you on either but I'd really like a chance to show you little one that we do love you and we want to take care of you."

Harry was still pale. "You promise the guest bedroom? You won't expect me to....."

Lucius assured him of that. "I promise little one. You will be expected in our bed when we bond but not till then. I will not enter this bed. I am jut asking time."

Though Harry was absolutely petrified at the thought he could not see heading back to the dorms either. He was not sure if Severus had been the one to say the words he would have believed him but he was willing to believe Lucius as far as his words that he would not try anything at least till they were bonded. Harry reluctantly agreed to move in to the rooms. They would be moving to the dungeons with Severus when bonded but Lucius knew there was no chance Harry would ever move into Severus' spare bedroom. He was just pleased Harry was willing to come stay with him and try and give him a chance to show him he meant his words.

Lucius stood. "Take a shower little one and I will send my elf to pack your things and bring them here for you. I will speak to Draco as well."

Harry was okay with the packing but not the Draco part. "I did not say I was willing to become a snake. You knew I was a lion, you can't force me to re-sort."

Shaking his head Lucius assured him that he had not meant it that way. He simply thought Harry could meet with the snakes. It would not hurt for him to meet with them considering how his own house had reacted to the news. He swore he would not try to convince Harry. It was his choice and his choice alone.

Harry went to the door of the bathroom and turned back. "You can speak to Draco for me and I will meet with his friend but I am not promising anything more."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katie was worried when Harry was not at Gryffindor table for breakfast the next morning. She spoke to Neville and he told her Harry had not returned to bed the night before. It was not until Luna appeared at their side as they were going into the Great Hall that their fears were calmed down a bit.

Luna kissed her boyfriend. "I heard you were looking for me last night. I can not believe what your house has done to Harry. I spent the night trying to calm him."

Katie was pale from the words. "You know where he is? He did not return to the tower and we are scared about him."

Luna looked at her. "He told me you and the Creeveys stood for him as well. I took him to Lucius last night. Lucius put him to bed in his guest room with a potion."

They were both relieved. They knew that Harry was scared by Severus but Lucius had been pretty gentle with him. They were just relieved to know where he was and that he was being taken care of. Katie went from relief to near laughter when the morning post arrived some time later when they made it to the table. She knew without a doubt who the letter that Ginny, Ron and Hermione had all received had come from. Especially when they opened them and were soon covered in yellow jaundice like spots all over their body even in their hair. It was quite the attractive look Katie thought on them all.

Ron turned to look at Katie before he followed the girls out of the room. "Don't think we do not know who went running to the twins. You better watch your back."

Katie smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "If Fred decided to show you how he felt about how you treat your friends, that is not my fault. I'd be watching your back."

Neville shared a smile and laugh with Katie and the Creevey brothers. None of them knew if or when Harry might return to their house. Katie would not have been surprised if Harry took up Luna's offer to eat with the eagles instead. And really none of them could blame him. They would remain hi friends any way.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucius stopped to speak with Draco in Slytherin before he headed for Severus. He knew Harry's fear was not going away any time soon but there were things he could do to help. Including to rein Severus in. He shared Severus' anxiousness to bond with their little love and take him to bed. But terrifying the child even more was not helping them. Lucius hated the look of fear in Harry's eyes all the time. His words that morning had stung badly. He wanted to convince Harry he cared. But Severus was sabotaging that. And Lucius needed to knock some sense into his mate.

Lucius kissed Severus and pulled away. "Our little one has agreed to move in with me and to let Draco introduce him to the snakes."

Severus smiled. "I still say you and our little love need to move in here with me. The school knows we are engaged. I want you with me."

Lucius shook his head. "We promised him time. He is scared enough about our bonding Severus. And you really need to be gentler with him."

Seeing his mate was going to argue that, Lucius directed him into a chair. He told Severus about the fight Harry had with his house and the conversation that morning. Severus could see the pain in Lucius' face when he admitted that Harry thought he was just trying to ruin his life. Severus hated that. He was a cold man openly but he loved his mate dearly. And he hated that his own treatment of their young mate had caused Harry to doubt Lucius.

Severus sighed. "I can't help how attracted I am to the boy but I am sorry I have scared him from you. I will try and tone it down till we are bonded."

Lucius reached over and kissed him. "Thank you. You know when we are bonded he will be in our bed and he should start feeling a draw. Just be patient Sev."

Severus squeezed his hand. "I will do it for both of my mates. And I am happy the boy will go snake. As our husband he really does belong among them."

Shaking his head Lucius reminded him that Harry had agreed to meet with the Slytherins. He tended to think if Draco and his friends made Harry feel welcome he likely would. But just like being too intense was scaring Harry, trying to force him to become a snake was just going to push him further away. As they headed for Lucius' apartments, he reminded Severus Harry would be more inclined to go snake if he knew it was his choice. Lucius agreed with Severus especially after the fight with the lions that Harry would be better a snake but they needed to give the child some time.

They came into the apartments and Lucius looked into the spare bedroom and found Harry sitting on the end of his bed looking lost. The elves had brought his things and unpacked what he needed but he sat there.

Lucius watched for a moment before Harry looked up, and then spoke. "Sev has come for a visit little one. Would you come eat lunch with us and talk?"

Harry reluctantly stood and came towards him. "I guess."

Lucius felt Harry draw back as he saw Severus even if he had been told. "It's okay little one. Remember I told you that Severus and I both love and care about you."

Severus came to his side and Harry tried to draw away but Severus reached out for him. He did pull Harry in for a kiss but he was much gentler then before and as soon as Harry tried to draw away from him he let go. He aw the emotions dancing in Harry's eyes but not the fear of last time.

Severus gently ran a hand down his face. "I am sorry for scaring you before little one. I didn't mean to. I sometimes forget you are new to this."

Lucius saw Harry was not sure how he was supposed to respond. "How about we sit down and have a bit of lunch? You have not eaten at all today."

Harry looked quire relieved by the prospect and while he was still pretty quiet except when asked a question he was not shaking any more. Lucius informed him he had spoken to Draco and his son was expecting Harry after dinner in the dungeons to meet with his friend.

Severus spoke up. "I want to assure you Lucius was right. We won't ask this of you. It is your choice whether you turn snake with Draco or you remain a lion."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had no idea what he was doing here. He had only been in Slytherin since second year when he took the polyjuice potion. Lucius had walked him only to the stairs and when he got to the doorway to Slytherin he nearly turned around to flee. He was not sure why he was doing this. So most of the lions were prats. He was counting on the snakes not killing him because he was about to marry their head of house? He knew the ones there had been serious threats about their Death Eater leanings were gone but he was still a lion walking into the snake pit.

He was turning to leave when Draco appeared in the doorway. "We were wondering if you would have the nerve. It seems some lions have courage."

Harry took a deep breath and walked into the sitting room where Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy waited. "I am not sure why I came obviously....."

Blaise spoke up. "Obviously the lions have once again shown they have loyalty of rocks. So we hear you may have come to your senses about being a snake. Cool."

Surprised that the others seemed to agree with Blaise and even Draco seemed to be smiling a bit at him Harry realized he was not about to be hexed by any of them he sunk down into a chair across from them. He had absolutely no idea what to expect from them but they seemed to be more welcoming them his own house. He was a bit uncomfortable at first but he had to admit he felt more comfortable then he had been the last time he had been back in Gryffindor.

Draco looked at him before he left. "So are you becoming a snake or what?"


	8. Chapter 8

Draco looked at him before he left. "So are you becoming a snake or what?"

Harry looked at the others. "You guys really want me to re-sort?"

Everyone was nodding. Harry was not sure why he was more welcome here then in his own house. But after an hour of talking to the snakes he felt more at ease here then he had with the lions. And why it mattered to him he had no idea but he knew it would please his mates. He wondered what would happen with these guys if in a year he did not go through with the second bond but he shook away the thought.

Harry finally nodded. "I will become a snake. Though I just hope this isn't because Snape asked you to play nice or you just want me on the quidditch team."

Pansy shook her head. "Professor Snape said not to hex you nothing else. You always seemed pretty cool and not everyone is obsessed with quidditch."

Draco beamed. "But we do need to get you sorted because try outs are Tuesday and I want to go keeper. You know you'll win over the rest of the snakes with it."

Though he knew that quidditch was important to Draco he some how found himself believing Draco and the others when they said this was not about having a winning quidditch team or just following orders from their head of house. Harry had no idea how his few friends in Gryffindor would react, especially Katie who he was abandoning in quidditch but he hoped they would understand.

Harry went to the door. "I will tell your dad that I will re-sort as soon as it can be arranged."

Draco led him out. "You know just because you're living with dad and soon Uncle Sev doesn't mean you're not welcome to hang out in the common room."

Thanking Draco Harry thought at least that would be a good perk. He had sat in his new bedroom earlier for he had no idea what else to do. The bedroom was the only space he felt comfortable being in. And it was not like the lions had made it at all possible for him to go back to his tower. Harry was lost in his thoughts as he was coming out of the dungeons and barely realized he ran into a pack of lions though luckily they were the friendly variety.

Katie looked worried. "Neville said he came back to the dorm and found all of your things missing."

Harry nodded. "Lucius has convinced me to move in to his spare bedroom in an attempt for me to be more at ease around him before we are bonded."

Neville looked at him. "We kind of were wondering if you had decided to go snake because of them and now we see you in the dungeons and......"

Harry took a deep breath and without looking at Katie, Neville or the Creeveys he explained what happened. He knew Luna who was there would not care. She had always been in a different house. But he wondered how Katie would take it about quidditch.

Katie clapped him on the back. "Will whip your ass on the pitch but off the pitch still have your back Harry. I promise this won't ruin our friendship."

Neville nodded. "The others in the lions were looking at ways of forcing you off the team. And you know I don't have a problem if you are in another house."

The Creevey brothers seconded their opinions and of course Luna as always just hugged him and reminded him he was her friend. He thought he could tell Luna that he was marrying an entire quidditch team and changing his name to Veronica and she would still support him. He had no idea how he head earned such loyalty from her so quickly but he could not deny it meant the world to him, as did the friendship of Neville and Katie. The Creeveys were even growing on him as well. Perhaps this meant he would not have them following him around like star crazed fans.

Harry looked at the Great Hall. "I just hope the rest of the school does not try to hex me when I am re-sorted tomorrow."

Katie shook her had. "If nothing else they will remember there are teachers watching. Besides you have us and your new house watching you back I am sure."

By the time Harry got back to his new home, Lucius' apartments, he was feeling a bit better. He assumed it made sense as Snape's husband that he was a snake. And they had been really welcoming to him. Blaise seemed cool and Draco was pretty decent as well. His slightly improved mood disappeared when he saw Severus there.

Lucius motioned Harry over to sit with him on the couch. "How did it go with the snakes?"

Harry eyed Severus. "I have agreed to become a snake if you guys can have me re-sorted. Draco asks it be soon for quidditch tryouts are Tuesday."

Severus nodded and watched as Harry sunk down with Lucius. "There is the formality of the hat to go through."

Harry shrugged. "The hat wanted me to be a snake in the first place but I asked it to make me a lion as I was told everyone in Slytherin was dark."

Sinking down on the other side of Harry Severus watched as Harry drew closer to Lucius and hid a smile. Not that he was happy that Harry was scared of him. But he knew it meant a lot to Lucius that Harry might be feeling safer with him finally. He was not surprised to hear that Harry had been scared off from the snakes by all the talk though he was surprised to learn the hat had actually spoken to him and given him the choice. It was unheard of. He hated how such stereotypes hurt his students; it was why he often looked bias towards his house. Even the teachers tended to stereotype the snakes even though there were as many future Death Eaters among other houses as his, the only ones in Harry's age had been Nott and Greengrass. He had always had to try and protect his students from being hurt.

He put a hand gently on Harry's leg but just at the knee. "You will find that the snakes are a much better group then this school ever gives them credit for being."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry looked a bit green round the gills when he entered the Great Hall. It was the first time since the school learned of his engagement that he had been here. Saturday morning over breakfast after he had told the lions, it had been announced. He could see the looks of surprise from everyone and some angry whispers and more. The lions and the badgers to his surprise were both shooting him nasty looks. The eagles were as friendly as ever and he was happy to see the snakes he had met were sending him some smiles his way. The school had obviously been told he was being re-sorted as the hat was waiting with Professor McGonagall at the front.

The hat spoke as soon as it was on his head again. "Ah Mr Potter back again, does not happen very often. Not happy are you with my original choice?"

Harry shook his head. "You once told me that I could achieve great things if I was a snake. I want you to put me where I belonged back then."

The hat was silent a moment. "Very well as I said once I still believe, your greatness lies with the silver and green. Better be SLYTHERIN."

The last was shouted as always and Harry handed the hat over to McGonagall and headed for his new table, noticing the patch on his robes and his tie color had already changed. He had some clapping from the Eagles and Slytherin was actually cheering but he saw a few waves from his friends left among the lions while the others were loudly booing him which he realized really did not bother him as much as before. He was starting to painfully get used to that.

Draco clapped him on the back and introduced him to their quidditch captain. "Try outs are a formality. We would be insane not to choose you as the new seeker."

As Harry was talking to them some of his old friends passed and Ginny called. "See we were right, you are a slimy little snake. Better watch you back from now on."

Though she had a number of lions behind her and agreeing the snakes all turned towards her. Even those he had not met before, who had heard he was going to be on their tem, and she retreated but her words rang in his mind after she was gone.

Blaise shot him a look. "Don't worry we have your back, snakes don't have the loyalty of rocks. Besides you know what you fiancés would do to them."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: To respond to some anonymous reviews because I will not be changing the language. Snakes and lions are the symbols of Gryffindor and Slythrin and I will continue using the names. It is the prerogative of a writer to choose the language they use. I apologize if anyone does not like it but this is my story and I will continue with the language it started with.

Chapter 9

Tuesday found Harry at quidditch try outs. It still felt odd wearing green and silver. His classes were with all houses as a NEWT student but he admitted meals were friendlier among his new house. It was a bit odd living in Lucius' apartments but he had kept good to his word to keep his distance from Harry's room. He kissed Harry and sat with him on the couch to read, his hand usually on Harry but gentle and not controlling like Severus. Severus had not come on Monday evening but he had kept his fiancé after class and while slightly tenderer, had a replay of the first potions class.

Draco turned to him as they were about to hit the field. "Why so green? You have played quidditch for four years and this is a formality. For you at least."

Harry was not convinced. "I have never tried out before. The incident with our first flying class got me on the team."

Draco smirked. "You had never even been on a broom before. You out flew a dragon, you have out flown me with a broken arm, this is in the bag Harry."

It felt strange having Draco cheering him on. Or Blaise and the others in the stands for that matter. He knew Draco was right and he focused his attention on the pitch and soon was chasing practice snitches all over the field and after several amazing catches he watched as Draco was trying out. Harry was a lot more relaxed as he was motioned over to the team huddle when the balls had all been wrangled in.

The captain Mark smiled. "Well it seems I was right about this being a formality. We have our new seeker and keeper. We are finally going to win this year."

Draco clapped him on the back as they were landing. "See I told you that you were being nuts. You are far too humble. Now you are in my house that ends."

They were about to land when Harry and Draco both noticed a snitch still on the loose. They thought it was odd for they thought they had caught them all and it did not seem to fly much but they decided for old time sake to see who could catch it first. Harry realized almost too late why it looked so odd and he knew it was a Zonko's product and it was a smoke screen toy. Harry tried to call out a warning to Draco for it was already growing dark and they would not be able to see but they were both blasted with the smoke screen and before Harry could recover and see where they were going he flew to close to one of the posts and painfully scraped his shoulder along the side. He passed out moments after he landed his broom.

Draco who had not got much of a blast as he had been further back landed and came to his side. "Harry, Harry are you okay?"

Mark bent down and lifted Harry from the ground and motioned a beater to take his broom to the shed. "We should get him to the infirmary."

Though none recognized it before they knew all too well the prank. Many students had used them to try and avoid Filch. Hundreds of them were sold and they knew that the teaches would not be able to trace whose it was but there was no doubt in the mind of his new team who was involved.

They were met half way to the doors by Lucius who took Harry into his arms as Draco explained. "We did not see who released it father."

Lucius looked down at Harry. "He looks to have a wrenched shoulder. Draco go fetch your godfather and have him come to my apartments."

Knowing that Harry hated the infirmary and would have had to stay there over night if he sent him there, Lucius took him home. Severus had medic training. If it was anything more then a wrenched shoulder they would send for Poppy. He knew Draco was right and even if the little snitch had not exploded when done, there would be no way to show who had bought and used the prank. He too knew it would be a Gryffindor but they could not prove it. He was not surprised Severus was waiting when he got Harry home for he had further to go then Draco had for the dungeons and Severus would have come by floo.

Severus sat down and went to work when Harry was in his bed. He confirmed that Harry just had a wrenched shoulder. He set the shoulder and put it in a sling before feeding Harry a pain reliever and a sleeping potion, massaging his throat for he was still unconscious

Lucius ran a hand down the boy's face. "I hate our little one being in danger. We need to find out who did this to him."

Severus smirked. "We know who did it to him but we need to find a way to prove it. But I plan on lots of fun detentions either way."

Usually Lucius was not as keen as his mate on detentions and taking points as Severus but right now he shared the sentiments. They knew the lions were up to no good and perhaps they could scare them off. Not that Lucius was going to give detention for no reason. But he had no doubt they would give him reason enough.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry groaned when he woke up, unable to make any real sense of what was going on. He had been on the quidditch pitch practicing last time he remembered and slowly it came back to him. He realized that there had been some kind of smoke screen snitch and he had partially slammed into the quidditch posts. The burning ache in his shoulder told him he was definitely not dreaming any of it. But he noticed the pain was reduced and that his arm was in a sling. He expected to have found himself in the infirmary for surely he would have been taken there for medical attention but instead he found himself in his own bed. Well the guest bedroom in Lucius' apartments. He saw his clock and realized with a shock it was nearly lunch time on Wednesday and he was still in bed. He had missed two of three classes that day and at this rate he would be late for his third. He had no idea how he had slept this long and why he was being allowed to.

He was shocked when he was trying to get out of bed to find he was in pyjamas. He wondered who had put them in them. He turned an uncomfortable shade of red thinking of either of the men he was about to marry, seeing him naked. He knew how ridiculous that sounded. They would soon have him permanently in their bed and do more then look on his naked body but he still felt betrayed. He did not care if it was for medical purposes. They had promised to keep their distance.

His thoughts were interrupted by Severus' voice. "We used a spell Harry. Your clothes were transformed into those. Neither of us touched you other then your arm."

Harry tried to calm his breathing and get his color to return to normal. "Sorry. I guess I should have thought that. Why am I here and what happened to my classes?"

He tried to force himself to not draw away from the man as Severus sunk down onto the bed with him. He reminded himself this is why he moved in here. He was supposed to be allowing himself to get accustomed to their presence and touches eventually but he still did not like this. Lucius he could handle but Severus still worried him. He forced himself to stay put and he could see at least right then Severus was not making any physical move to get too close to him.

Severus handed him a bottle. "Another pain reliever. You will be stiff for a few days. We thought you could use some sleep. You were excused from classes."

Harry drank the potion but he drew back when the man went to unbutton his shirt. "Stop."

Severus did but he explained. "I just want to take a closer look at your shoulder to see how it is. I promise nothing more. I just want to help Harry."

Settling back Harry allowed him to remove his shirt. He had to admit as Severus began to massage his arm with some cream it was les stiff and the pain reliever he had been given was helping as well. He explained what had happened including confirming what Harry suspected, that they had no proof who. Harry could actually see serious concern in the eyes of the man which actually shocked him a bit. He had seen it in Lucius when he had a fight with his old housemates or had been scared, but this was the first time he noticed it in Severus. Again they both knew there were many more years of history for the two of them to work through.

Severus helped him with his shirt. "The snakes will be keeping an eye out for you. I want you to be careful little one. We don't like seeing you hurt like this."

Harry settled back against the pillows and nodded. "I will try. I didn't exactly ask to be attacked on the field, though Draco could have been hurt as well."

They had spoken of it and Severus thought that there was really little chance anyone had meant for Draco. Harry had been the one trying out for seeker and even if they thought Draco might compete, they knew Harry was far quicker on a broom. It had been timed though and unfortunately Harry was just closer when it went off. Lucius had thought of keeping Harry from quidditch but they both agreed that it would not help anything by making Harry think even more then before, that they were attempting to ruin his life. They just wanted to keep their little one safe.

"Get some more sleep and we will wake you for dinner." Severus said in a voice which brokered no argument and leaned down and placed a long firm kiss on Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry woke up some time later and realized it was nearly dinner time. As much as he protested needing any sleep he had fallen asleep minutes after Severus left his side. He would not admit it to the man but he felt slightly better for it. His stomach was grumbling and he had to admit he was starving. He was having trouble manoeuvring one handed out of bed especially when he noticed he had been tucked quite nice and tight into bed. He was still trying to get himself out and wondering if this was some odd form of a bed sticking spell when the door opened and Lucius appeared.

He came to Harry's side. "Settle back little one. I will have dinner brought in. If you like I will keep you company for dinner."

Harry shook his head. "I have been in bed all day. I want out. Take the spell or what ever you have done to me off this bed."

Lucius sighed ad knew that only part of it was Harry not wanting to be in bed around them. Severus had told him how Harry had reacted when he tended his shoulder and how angry he had been when he noticed he was in pyjamas. Harry was aware that in less then a month he would be sharing a bed and more with them both but he was not going to press the matter. He knew right now some of it was a natural teen reaction of being confined in bed. He reminded himself there was a good reason they called him their little one. He waved his wand to let Harry out but would not let Harry dress.

He held out a robe. "You let me help you into this and come join us for dinner like that or I stick you right back in bed."

Harry knew he was not joking about it. "Fine but I am returning to classes tomorrow. You are not keeping me in bed."

Lucius helped him with the robe. "No arguments there. But you will remain close to your new housemates. We will not have a replay of this again."

Heading with him into the sitting room Lucius was not surprised really that he did not get much of an argument from the young man. He knew Harry was shaken from what happened to him. Harry definitely was new to having someone actually be this concerned about him. Or at least close by. He had friends that did their best but Lucius and Severus once he got his hormones under better control, planned on showing him the difference. He had another little talk with Severus about hormones. He really wished the man could get them under control. He was to be bonded with one hormonal teenager not two. Veela hormones could be worse then a teenager before bonding when around mates but Lucius had been able to keep his in check. Severus was not even trying.

Severus looked up surprised. "I had thought we agreed the little one should have dinner in bed if he is returning to class."

Harry slumped down in a chair at the table. "The little one is in the room and does not like being spoken of like he isn't. I have been in bed all day thank you."

Sharing a look with Severus to lie off and pick their fights with the boy or not at all Severus took his place. Harry looked a bit upset when Severus took his plate and started cutting up his food but Lucius gently reminded him with his arm in a sling Harry would not be able to wield two utensils. Harry had to admit that perhaps Lucius was right and Severus had been in fact being helpful and managed to thank the man. It was still a bit of a struggle to eat but he managed it without looking too much like a baby in need of a bib when he was done.

Lucius looked towards the couch. "Would you join us for a while or are you ready to head for bed?'

Harry shook his head. "I have been sleeping all day but I really should do some homework."

Severus shook his head. "McGonagall and your other two understanding professors of the day have excused you from homework."

He really was not surprised considering of course the two understanding ones spoken of were them. He reluctantly followed hem to the couch. Harry knew deep down he needed to give this a chance. He would be with them for a year. Sitting on the couch with them for a bit could not be that bad. And he had a feeling it was seriously going to be one or the other. He had no doubt one of them would have seen him back in bed one way or another. The two sat down on either end of the couch but not right at the end and left quite the clear space. He shook away the thought of sitting in a chair and sat down between them. It really was not a conscious action but again he found himself closer to Lucius. His body even when his mind was not thinking about it, just seemed more comfortable and inclined to being close to Lucius.

Lucius smiled. "You know little one we were thinking about the next year. Because of quidditch we can't take you home every weekend but perhaps a few,"

Severus smiled. "You can leave campus with family or in our case husbands. We'll adjust your weekend practices for Friday or Sunday evenings once and a while."

Harry had never even considered things like weekends. He assumed Lucius would like to be at his manor at times. If they moved his practices to one of either they could leave Friday evening and be back Sunday afternoon or leave Saturday morning and come back Sunday night or eve Monday before class. He was just grateful that they were not talking honeymoon plans. He wondered if he would be forced to have one. He was not sure what veela tradition was. He was not sure if this was considered the wedding or the second bond. He definitely was not about to ask.

Severus though knew his thoughts it seemed. "We will take you for a little honeymoon since our wedding is a Friday."

Lucius added. "For wizards we will be wed but not bonded in October so if you refuse the second bond it is like divorce. The second will seal us for life."

It bothered him how much the two of them seemed to know his thoughts. For a moment he wondered if Severus was using occulemency but Lucius was the same and he was not sure his second mate had it. He knew he was being unfair to them. He should not be accusing them of reading his mind without his permission.

Lucius took his hand. "We can sense your emotions little one. When we are bonded and you have some time, you will be able to sense our a bit when close as well."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Friday Severus was glad for the weekend. The Gryffindors were getting to him. They seemed to be acting good just to avoid letting him yell. Lucius had even failed to catch them for anything. Lucius had more, for Severus only had Hermione who had passed through to sixth year potions with him. But in the halls as well. He had ever seen them so behaved in six years and had no idea how he had not been able to give a detention or take points. He was just happy his little mate was healing well enough and would be out of a sling by Sunday. Draco and Harry had still managed to finish their potion perfect and ahead of the rest of the class, with some creative job assigning from Draco and use of things like clamps. Harry was definitely safer when he had two good arms to work with instead of only one.

He was heading for the Great Hall when he spotted Ron and though it was not his mate who Ron was going at it was not much better. He was more then aware that the little Creevey brother had stood up with Neville and Katie for Harry's defence. It was the younger Creevey, Dennis, who was worse then Neville in his class.

Ron had him by the back of his collar out of the way where Severus assumed he thought he would not be seen. "You little squealing rat. Try to out show me."

Dennis was trying to stay strong. "All the positions were up. Katie said so. I am sorry she chose me. She thought I was a better keeper."

Ron pointed towards the bathroom. "Perhaps we should flush your little head to shrink it. First you stick up for the snake and now this."

Severus could not believe his ears. He did not even think Ronald was stupid enough to try something like this. Oh many students flushed heads of others but they usually did not threaten to do it in the middle of a hall. They usually had the smarts to do in the privacy of bathrooms. Hell Severus had done it when he was a student. He had over looked it when his snakes had done it as long as they had been provoked and he had not caught them red handed. He knew it was a way of avoiding them getting into something far more foolish like a duel with wand which happened from time to time.

Severus stepped out. "What do you think you are doing Mr Weasley? Unhand Mr Creevey. You and Mr Thomas will be in detention for the next week."

Ronald stared at him. "We were just having a nice little talk professor, ask Dennis here. I was just giving him advice on quidditch."

He did not ask the kid for he knew in fear of retaliation Dennis would deny it. "I heard you. And I promise you will think twice of threatening younger kids."

As he stormed off he was thinking of the many little chores he could come up with for them. He knew Ron was the little ring leader on the attack on Harry. He seemed to be the ring leader in any foolish activities of the lions. If thee was some thinking behind the plan like the snitch he might think Miss Granger was involved for Ron had serious lack of planning skill but Ron was definitely the main instigator for most and he was going to have fun coming up with ways of making the boy rethink any other actions against Harry. Cleaning cauldrons was not enough for these two right now.


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday morning bright and early Severus was expecting Ron and Dean for the first of their week worth of detentions. On the weekend he planned on them being nice and long. He had sent word to Molly about her son's atrocious behaviour. She had not sent one of her customary howlers but he had a feeling she might be waiting until Monday when the entire school would be awake to hear it. Molly was as bad as Lucius' father for sending howlers. He knew Molly as well as the twins and Charlie had all sent word to Harry assuring him of their continued support. Katie and Fred's fast actions he assumed. If he was not mistaken Charlie was dating one of Harry's old quidditch buddies, he assumed Oliver for he was under the impression the twins were dating the chasers still. He shook his head trying to figure out how he suddenly had any interest or knowledge of the red heads. His little mate seemed to be rubbing off on him.

Ron and Dean decided it seemed to piss him off even more by showing up five minutes later then they had been told. He had been planning on keeping them only till lunch but now it seemed he would be keeping them until dinner time now.

He looked at the boys. "For your late arrival you will be coming back after lunch and if late again after lunch you will have to stay all day tomorrow as well."

Ron looked ready to say something but Dean elbowed him in the ribs and asked. "Where are the cauldrons you need cleaning sir?"

He bit back a comment about the rudeness of that comment and about no apology for being late. He did not plan on losing any more of his weekend then he had to. He was to have dinner with his mates tonight and he definitely had no intention of missing it and spending the evening watching over these two little fools. He was going to make sure by the end of the week worth of detentions that these brats thought twice about ever laying a hand or anything else on his little one.

He motioned the boys to follow. "Unfortunately for you boys I had the elves clean my cauldrons before I knew I had detention."

Ron faked a groan. "I am so disappointed. I mean who would not want to spend Saturday working on cleaning cauldrons?"

Severus turned to him. "You might change your mind when you find out what I have in mind for the two of you to do this weekend. Now follow me."

He led the two down deeper into the school. Few students realized these were not the true or at least the deepest dungeons. The only part of the used school this low was the kitchen and laundry but they were accessed from another part of the school. This is where the troll had been let in and it was damp and worse then the chamber really for it had never been kept up by anyone. It was a mix of old dungeon cells and an aqueduct that led to the underground springs which had powerful magically warded gates as strong as the wards around the school. The only reason the troll got in was because Quirell had opened the wards down to let it in.

Ron looked around with a shiver reminded of the chamber. "What are we doing down here?"

Severus smiled. "You will get to know this place well over the next week. It is the source of many ingredients that I use for potions."

Though it was true he never collected them. He always went to the apothecary. He would never have actually come down here and collected the items. It definitely was not a job that he would have enjoyed doing. And since the school paid for all of his potions supplies he had never felt the need to harvest them himself since he had started teaching at least. But this was a good way of making these two brats think twice of not only how they treated Harry but also Dennis as well.

He handed them a bucket and pointed towards the former cells. "There is fungus which grows in there thank to the old blood, which I need for pain relievers."

Dean looked into the room and at the fungus. "They are all slimy and disgusting. You have to at last give us gloves or something."

He thought for a moment and produced them some bright pink feathery glove. "There you go and make sure not to squeeze to tight or you'll stink for a week."

The fungus had lovely little smells to them that muggle students had compared in the past to being sprayed by skunks. They used the fungus in the last term of seventh year potions class but when they were dead they did not even smell half as bad. If they smelled like skunks when dead and being chopped they would smell like a dozen and he was sure the boys would be given a wide berth from their classmates for days if they got sprayed. He settled down with a book after casting charms to keep himself dry and knew that he would enjoy this. He gave them too much credit when he thought they could last till probably after lunch before they got so disgusted they did something foolish and burst one of the fungus but they lasted only three hours. He let them go to Poppy for something to help with some of the aroma but he had them right back after lunch. By the time he headed for dinner he was enjoying detention more then ever before.

Lucius could not hide his laugh after dinner when the three of them sat on the couch together, Harry as usual drawn close to Lucius and away from him. He saw a small smile though on Harry's face when he heard what Severus had done to two of his tormentors.

Severus gently brushed a hand across Harry's face. "They will learn by the end of the week at the least what they get when they mess with our beloved mate."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and the other lions were sitting in their common room the next weekend. Well those they did not consider traitors that was. Hermione knew her boyfriend was on the verge of doing something crazy. He had been replaced on the quidditch team by Dennis and Collin had been chosen as seeker over Ginny. Ginny had still made chaser but she had been so sure she would make seeker. Not to mention the detentions and the howler which Ron had received from his mother, as well as lovely letters from most of his older brothers including the twins though no pranks this time in them. She was all up for some fun but Hermione thought they needed to be a bit smarter bout it this time. They had not got caught with their little prank on the pitch.

Hermione looked at the others. "I say we lie off for a while. Let the little snake think he is safe. And when we hit we need to be safer about it."

Ron agreed with his girlfriend. "Let the little traitor prepare happily for his little wedding. You know the fool will actually believe we have backed off of him."

The others readily agreed. Severus and Lucius were sure to be keeping an eye on them. They expected the Gryffindors to do something to Harry. And the snakes were not much better. They would play it safe for now, still taunt him as they needed to have some fun, but they would lay off for now till he felt secure.

Ron looked t the others. "The little traitor will soon learn what little husbands of Death Eaters should expect. He will beg them to let him drop out of school."


	12. Chapter 12

It was the evening before their bonding. Lucius and Severus watched their little mate curled up in the chair by the fire. They knew he was still petrified. They had explained it would be just a small ceremony attended only by them and Draco as well as his godfathers. Severus had asked Remus to be his best man Sirius and Draco would act as the other two and Dumbledore was performing it. They swore if Harry chose to follow through and do the second bonding they would give him a proper wedding that he deserved for it would be then when it became official and bonded for all eternity. They were taking Harry for a few nights away to try and help him feel more comfortable. Tomorrow they would take him to bed for the first time and they knew it was why he looked so pale.

Severus had the elves with orders to move his mates down to his bedroom and apartments while gone for a few days. The second bedroom he had made arrangements to turn into a little study area for Harry. He had been doing his best to make his little mate feel more at ease with him and not just physically.

Severus went over and sat down on the hearth. "I know little one this is a bit scary, tomorrow, but you remember we promise to be gentle with you.'

Lucius sat on the table. "I know this is neither your dream mate nor wedding but if after we bond you want to stay we promise next year a wedding of your dreams."

They knew that he believed there was no way he would want to be with them. And there was a chance he could resist the bond. But they truly believed when the little one bonded with them and stopped fighting the link he would come to want to be them and choose to remain with them. Or at last they truly hoped. They could remain bonded to each other but they would never be able to have children or do the completion without him. They desperately hoped they could show him they meant it.

There was a knock at the door and Lucius explained. "Draco and the snakes are going to take you for the night. Since of your friends only Draco will be there."

Harry stood and reluctantly allowed Severus to draw him in for a tender kiss before he went to the door. "I guess that would be nice."

They knew he was not that hurt the family and friends would not be there. If it was a final bonding he might have. They had a feeling he was still imaging a wedding down the rod when he was free of them. They had meant it when they had told Harry they would give him a dream wedding if he agreed in one year. They watched him take off with Draco for the evening. They were grateful how well the Slytherins had adopted him. There had been no serious run ins with the Gryffindors since the detentions Severus had given Ron and Dean. They hoped it was a good sign but they were not sure.

Lucius pulled Severus in. "You have been so good with him as of late. I know he is still scared but you have definitely made it easier for him Sev."

Severus kissed him. "I love both of you Luc and you were right you are only marrying one hormonal teen. Besides tomorrow we will have him in our arms."

Lucius' smile broadened. "I know. I am imagining his pretty little body as much as you are. Don't think just because I am not as hormonal, I am not as anxious."

Drawing Lucius into the bedroom Severus lowered him down against the bed. They both could not wait for the little hard body. To sink into him. They would be gentle as they promised. They wanted the little one to enjoy his first time. They would show the little one they loved him and he wanted to be with them more then a year.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco clapped Harry on the back as they headed not for Slytherin but for the room of requirements. He was still not sure about this having Harry as a stepfather but he had become good friends with Harry and he wanted his father to be happy and Harry as well. And at the very least his father seemed happy as did his godfather about this. He could handle it. He was not sure if Harry would ever agree for the second bond. His father had long ago explained about veelas, especially when he explained he was marrying two people. Even for veelas it was not the most common thing. It might take him a bit of time if they did and Harry got pregnant.

Draco smiled as they got to the hall. "Sorry not much of a bachelor party but if you go through with next year you will at least be of age for drinking."

Harry was a bit pale and shook his head. "I don't really mind. I mean it is not like this really is a wedding. I mean it is only for a year and...."

Cutting off his friend's rambling Draco assured him he understood as did the other snakes. They had a surprise for Harry. A couple of Harry's older brothers and his old quidditch buddies as well as Katie and Neville were going to be there. He saw the shock in the face of Harry when he spotted the twins and Charlie, as well as the other surprise guests and he knew at least for a few hours they had made his day.

Charlie pulled him into a hug. "Just because we can not come to the ceremony does not man we would miss this. We'll be there next year if you choose this."

Fred hugged him. "You remember those siblings of ares give you trouble again you tell us and we will set them straight. Big brothers have your back always."

Though he was still petrified but the wedding the next day Harry had to admit at least for a few hours his friends had his thoughts off what was happening and was grateful his brothers and old quidditch buddies had come. His godfathers had not come since they would be there for the wedding. Harry drank the butterbeer and ate the food supplied for them by his brothers and for a while imagined he was attending a quidditch celebration and not his bachelor party.

His good mood disappeared heading down to the dungeons when they ran into some of his former friends. Ron leered. "Must be excited for tomorrow."

And when Harry tried to pass Dean called out. "Yeah you get to ride the cocks of two Death Eaters. Or maybe he already has. Such a queer, one was not enough."

Draco saw that Harry was growing upset and red and shot a look at them. "Ignore them. They are just jealous because even Fang would not fuck them."

Usually the comment would have made Harry laugh but the looming wedding came back to him after a few hours of forgetting. He spent the last night as a single man sleeping in an extra bed supplied in Draco's prefect room. Harry slept little that night. Though he had been growing slightly more comfortable with Severus' kisses, he still shook with the thought of either man taking him to bed. He had been grateful for the month but he had always known it would not be enough time for this to be any easier on him. His dreams were plagued with thoughts of the men touching him and he could not shake away the thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry stood trembling as his godfathers helped him dress. They had given him a beautiful set of cufflinks, a lion for them and his parents and a snake for him and his mates. Lucius had supplied him a beautiful set of deep green robes. He had been excused from his afternoon classes as had Draco and he was to be bonded just after lunch time in the headmaster's office and then he and his mates were taking off for the weekend. Lucius had promised a proper trip at Christmas time but Harry had not even wanted this one. He had not wanted a honeymoon but he reminded himself the men were going to take him, whether here or where ever Lucius had planned. He reluctantly admitted it would be perhaps easier. He had sworn to himself he would give the men a chance. Lucius had always been so gentle with him and Severus had been trying for the past few weeks. He had not been fair to them. He doubted this ever would go past a year but he would try to make the best of it for all of them.

Remus kissed his godson on the head. "You know we love and are here for you. They will take care of you Harry. Just give yourself a chance to care about them."

Sirius nodded. "And as your best man you know I can call them out if they hurt you, my job s witness and godfather. Besides it is only for a year."

Shooting his mate a look that reminded him that they were trying to make Harry feel better and be more comfortable with this, Remus shut him up. He knew reminding Harry once again this was only for a year would not help him grow accustomed to the marriage. Or commenting that he might need Sirius. The witness did have the right to defend who he stood for in a ceremony but Harry did not need to go into the wedding with even more doubts about the men. This was very much wedding by wizard standards as not all weddings were bonds. It would just not be a sealed bond for a year and could be broken.

Harry took a deep breath as he let himself be led into the office. He had agreed to have Sirius as his witness for they wanted a small ceremony and he had wanted both godfathers. Severus did not have any real close friends but Lucius and Draco. He and Remus had once been like brothers and he had asked his old friend as he had also known it would mean a lot to Harry to have him there as well.

Lucius gently took Harry's hand as Severus did the same. "Are you ready for this my little one?"

Harry nodded. "I swore a month ago I would marry you tonight. I will not break my vows I have made to you both."

Though it was not the proclamation of love one might have wanted from a wedding it was accepted. The bonding of veelas was a very different ceremony then with a wizard one though Harry had not really seen either. The bonding was done in blood in a year, their rings formed by the mixing of their blood and magic. That was a mix which could not be broken and what allowed veela mates to create children. Lucius had been able to conceive with Narcissa and Sev could have with another woman but neither of their bodies would have ever formed a womb to carry children before hey were bonded. It was the nature of their magic. They would not have to use contraception with Harry until if and when Harry did the second bond.

Instead as Dumbledore performed an ancient Celtic blessing their hands were bound with a strange gold cord so that they were hand and hand with each of their mates. The cords could be cut and broken. It symbolized that this bond was not irreversible as their second, or for wizards the one, bonding would be.

Albus spoke. "Lucius, Severus and Harry have you come here to pledge your bodies and hearts in bonding as veela mates, under the sacred laws?"

The three men spoke as one. "Yes."

Albus continued. "Will you live as one, sharing in each other's pain and joy, tears and smiles? Will you help carry each other's burdens and celebrate victories?"

"We will."

Albus performed one last ancient ritual pouring wine from an old bottle from veela lands that had bee supplied and the same goblet was pressed to the mouths of each man after they spoke the names of their two mates, and they drank down from it. Harry felt tingling inside of him and on his hand as a simple platinum band which he later realized carried the name of both his mates on it, appeared on his hand. They did not have engagement rings. They would have two rings, one formed from their vows now and one formed from their mixing of blood in a year.

Albus turned to the witnesses. "If you agree to stand as witness to and champion of this union step forward and cut the bonds to represent they are now within."

Draco, Remus and Sirius all stepped forward and cut the magic ropes and spoke the traditional line. "We witness the binding of these men to be within their heats."

The ceremony ended as a normal wedding would have with the grooms kissing. Harry actually felt the heart beats and almost the breathing of both mates and he understood for a moment why perhaps they could be drawn to him. At least physically he was draw into the tender kiss from Severus even. They were to leave on their honeymoon but they accepted hugs and congratulations from the witnesses. Harry was a bit surprised but he even got one from Draco.

Remus was the last to hug him before he took off with his husband. "Remember Harry, just give this a try. They love you. And I know they will care for you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For Harry who had never found a form of magic transport but broom which he could handle, floo and side by side taking a toll on him, he was grateful for the arms of his mates when the portkey took them away for as they appeared he stumbled and it was the arms of Lucius steadying him which kept him on his feet. Severus would have done the honours but he had his hands on the portkey and pocketed it.

Severus drew him in for a soft kiss. "Open your eyes my love. See where we have brought you for our first weekend s husbands."

Harry opened his eyes and realized that they were in Paris. "This is beautiful."

Lucius drew him closer. "We will go some where a bit more exotic after Christmas but for a weekend away we thought this was some where romantic for us."

He had never been out of the UK. Heck other then Surry and London he had only really been for school. He knew Paris was considered one of the most romantic cities in the world and even though it was quite close to London he had to admit it did seem a pretty special place to go. He was a bit surprised when they did not head for a hotel and he found himself in the back of a muggle car taking a scenic tour of the city, and even stopping for a visit to Notre Dame. They ended with dinner on the top of the Eiffel tower and Harry had to admit the candle light dinner and magically supplied music was a sweet touch.

Lucius saw his surprise. "We wanted to do this right including a wedding dinner for you. We will head to the hotel when we are done little one."

Harry reminded himself he was trying to give this a try and knew the dinner at least meant a lot to him. "Thank you."

Up there having a candle light dinner and looking at the beauty of the city below Harry could almost imagine he was in love with both of them. He had noticed he could still hear their heart beat and when he closed his eyes he knew which one was nearest him. There was a definite physical awareness since the bonding. They had told him it would happen and with some time and care it would grow. It was why they were sure he would agree to the second bonding. He would start to feel the draw to them and after a year he would not want to be free of them. Part of him actually found himself hoping he would. He had heard them talk when they thought he was asleep in the next room and knew they had bee wanting kids and to be wed for so long. It did bother him to know those dreams lay with him alone.

After dinner they apparated this time to a beautiful historical hotel and Harry was really not surprised to find they were checked into the honeymoon suite. The rooms were a beautiful suite done in Queen Anne style. He was shaking all over when he looked towards the bed.

Lucius drew him in and gently started unbuttoning his shirt. "We promise to be gentle little one. We are your husbands and we will never hurt you."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry tried to stay still as Lucius drew his top off of him and he could see a bare chested Severus behind Lucius helping him with his. They had sworn they would be gentle. They wanted him in bed but they knew he was a virgin and understood how scared he was and shaken. He had a flash through his mind but he mentally shook it away. This was not the same. These men loved him. They wanted to take care of him. Even in Severus he had not seen the lust in his eyes in a long time. He felt Severus around behind him. He knew neither had noticed him being lost in his thoughts a moment. He was sure they just thought it was his normal fear. He shut away the memory and allowed himself just to settle into their arms.

Lucius' mouth went to his, not the gentle caressing kiss of before but a devouring encompassing kiss, Harry finding his lips parting to allow the invading tongue in. He felt Severus up close behind him. He felt the second set of lips at the back of his neck gently kissing trailing kisses along his neck and shoulders. Harry was feeling light headed as each man took one of his earlobes and began tugging on them. A moan was elicited from his throat. He barely noticed as his trousers and boxers fell to the floor or that both men's did as well.

Lucius lowered him against the bed and gently caressed him. "Are you ready for this my little love?"

Harry was trembling with both memories and knowing it would hurt at first. But he could not hide from this. "Yes."

Severus had taken his wand and cast a lubrication spell but he reached down and tenderly kissed Harry on the lips, reassuring his beautiful young husband he would be gentle. Lucius' lips replaced his and tried to distract Harry as Severus lifted him slightly for entrance. Harry sobbed in pain as he felt a finger in him but Lucius continued distracting him. His fingers had gone to Harry's nipples and gently started rubbing them as his mouth left Harry's and again continued the attack on Harry's throat and Harry gasped in pleasure ad not the pain of before when Lucius sunk his teeth into one of his fine pink nipples. Harry was so lost in Lucius' mouth and his older mate's hand which had gone to his cock and was stroking it gently at first but picking up speed he had not even noticed Severus had replaced fingers with his cock and had started moving in and out of him.

Lucius' tongue had been dipping in and out of Harry's belly button as Harry panted and clutched at the sheets under him. Lucius knew how close hi little mate was to his first climax and he delighted in teasing the young cock a bit more. His tongue flicked at the cock reminding Harry his mates were very much snakes as he was now. He could feel Harry practically begging for a release, Severus hitting his prostate over and over again was not hurting the situation either.

Lucius looked up at Harry. "Would you like something my little snakeling? Would you like me to help you out here?"

Harry practically hissed. "Yes."

Lucius was only happy to oblige and took the fine young cock into his mouth and it did not take long for Harry to climax in his mouth and he could see Severus had reached his own climax at the same time. As Severus withdrew and cleaned himself off, Lucius gently licked the fine cock clean. Severus slid down on the bed next to Harry and claimed the mouth as his own. He had been so anxious for this moment and kept his hormones in check but he wanted it all. He did not just want to fuck Harry as the child had bee scared ad accused them of at the start. He wanted to explore and enjoy every last inch of the fine beautiful body. He had noticed how Harry had responded when they had both latched on to one of his delicate earlobes and he started his attack there. Harry's eyes closed ad hi head went back, his body still recovering from Lucius' attack on his upper body. He was so lost in the trail down his chest of Severus that he had not even taken note that Lucius had taken Severus' place at his entrance and started moving inside of him.

Severus noticed the first protest when he had taken one of Harry's hands from the mattress and gently placed it on his cock. He had meant to encourage Harry to explore if he wanted but Harry jerked away like a spooked horse and Severus worried. For tonight though he gently caressed Harry's head and whispered it was okay. He would not want or ask Harry to try anything he was not ready for. Harry relaxed back under his gentle kisses and his word as well he knew. Severus had no doubt Lucius even though busy himself had noticed Harry's reaction and they would need to find out what that was about. But not tonight.

Harry had bee trembling for a moment when more flashes hit him again but the gentle caressing and whispers of Severus calmed his nerves and as Severus started working on his cock and he finally came around enough to realize Lucius was in him and like Severus hitting his prostate; he lost himself in it again. Harry came to a second amazing climax but this time when they were both clean Lucius and Severus both remained in place on either side of him. They knew he was exhausted.

Lucius gently drew him into a spooning position and kissed the back of his neck. "See little one, we promised we would be gentle. That was not too bad was it?"

Harry had his eyes closed as he was still coming down from a high and Severus could see as he held him from the front but he nodded. "No."

Severus smiled and kissed his closed eyelids. "We will have plenty more time this weekend for exploration in and out of the bed. But for tonight you need some rest."

Though Harry could feel a physical draw to Severus now as well, he still felt more naturally drawn to Lucius. Harry snuggled into the embrace of Lucius, not consciously but he admitted when he was there how safe and warm he felt. Lucius shard a smile with Severus who held Harry as well in his arms but from the front. They were all exhausted from the wedding and the rest, and while the men could have gone on all night even if tired, their little one needed a break.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius looked at Harry sleeping the next morning and shared a look across the sleeping form with Severus. He knew they were both thinking the same thing. They had both seen not only Harry jerk away from touching Severus but the fear in his eyes. He had been shaking and scared when they led him to bed but he had not drawn away. But there was something about being asked to touch Severus which had spooked him. They wondered if it was memories scaring him. They had both seen the whip marks down hi back, abuse they had never known the extent of. They had been sure there had been physical from the way Harry drew away from contact but they wondered just how deep this all went with their mate.

Lucius traced the scars on Harry's back. He wished they were not so old and they could remove them. Their little one did not deserve the scars. He wanted revenge for their little one. He swore he would never let anyone hurt his precious mate ever again. They would wait till the honeymoon was over but they knew they needed to convince the little one to tell them the truth about the scars and what had spooked him. He must have realized they would see the scars when they took him to bed and wondered why he had seemingly never told anyone about them.

Severus as always knew his thoughts and squeezed his hand. "Our little one is safe with us. And we will show him we love him and he can trust us."

Lucius returned the squeeze. "When we get back. He deserves a weekend of happiness and fun here in Paris with us. But when we get back we will talk to him."

They swore they would show him as much of Paris as hey could. They knew Harry was not ready for a honeymoon of constant love making. Perhaps when they took him away after Christmas but not now. They would help him ease into the love making more and show him fun outside of the bedroom as well. Harry had been denied so much because of the war including a chance of freedom and travel. They would give it to him this weekend. They were drawn out of their thoughts when the young one stirred in their arms and his eyes fluttered open. Lucius kissed him tenderly along the back of his neck.

Severus kissed his lips d smiled. "Morning my little love. We will have breakfast in bed and then we are going to the Louvre.'


	15. Chapter 15

Sunday afternoon they returned back to school. Harry had to admit the honeymoon had not been as bad as he was scared about. It had not been constant love making. He had actually got to see Paris. He had even enjoyed the Louvre. As they headed down to the dungeons he knew the real marriage started. Severus had said their things were already moved. He found Severus' apartment looked much like Lucius' except no windows and a mirror above the fireplace. Harry was surprised when he was shown the guest bedroom. Or what would have been one. He found a study room set up for him with his school supplies and more.

Severus drew him in for a tender kiss. "I wanted you to feel comfortable my little one. We have our offices so we wanted you to have a private place of your own."

Harry actually gave a slight return kiss. "Thanks Sev. That means a lot to me."

Lucius shared a smile with Severus from behind their young mate. Harry had definitely become more accustomed to them. He usually did not initiate though. They had decided to wait till next weekend to confront the issues of scarring and abuse. They had a feeling that Harry was going to put up a fight over it. And they had no doubt when they got him to confront it that he would need some time to talk and heal. He didn't need to be thrown right back into class. They had seen to Slytherin having their usual weekend practice on Friday for this week they had an early end to classes. Harry would have nothing to pull him away from the talk.

Lucius looked at the doors. "I am sure your friends will be happy to see you back again. You remember the passwords to Slytherin?"

Harry nodded and went for the doors. "I guess one of the good things of being down here is being close to my new house. Though I will miss having windows."

The dungeons made the most sense. It was not only because Severus had lived at school much longer. Lucius spent less time in his office. Severus not only had an office but potions lab down here. Besides he spent so much time with Slytherin as well. Severus would escort his husband home after his weekly house talk. He was thinking of how many students had come to him after one of the meetings and spoken to him about abuse. He had not had anyone other then Lucius, Lily and Remus in school he could talk to about what he had suffered. He made it a goal that any of his students were cared or in pain could come to him. And many did. He and Lucius were just praying Harry would actually talk to them. They had no idea why it had not occurred to him they would have questions when they saw him naked.

Lucius knew his thoughts as they watched Harry leave. "I wonder if others have seen them and never asked. I hate to think anyone might have known about that."

Severus pulled him close. "We have seen how his old friends reacted to our marriage. I always had my three best friends and even you guys had to force me to talk."

Lucius had come out of it with a black eye and Remus a cracked rib. Lily had been spared any physical damage. Remus and Lily had confronted him on their own and Lucius later but both times he had fought telling anyone. He had never been willing to tell his Aunt. Like Harry knowing they would see the scars and still did not tell them, Severus had come since the age of four to his Aunt with broken bones and bloody noses but had refused to admit it was his dad beating him. His Aunt had struggled to get him out of the house but failed till his mother had died.

Severus understood Harry better then the boy would know. "I fought my Aunt even when the evidence was clear on me. I know what that kind of fear can do to you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry knew something was up on the following Friday evening when after quidditch practice he was asked to have dinner in their rooms. He kept seeing the looks they sent his way but they refused to say anything was wrong. It was not until after dinner that Lucius drew him in for a kiss and he was settled well enough but Severus unbuttoned and removed his shirt from behind and his hands went to the scars running up and down his back. The way he traced them Harry knew and tried to jerk away but Lucius held him in place, Severus as well when he continued to struggle.

Severus kissed his shoulder. "Little one why did you hide this from us? You had to know we would notice when you were in our bed."

Harry refused to look at either of them. "It was nothing. My Uncle got angry sometimes. I was a bad little freak nothing else. I need to go and study."

The words shocked both men to the core and neither would let him go. Instead they gently pushed him down into the couch and took up places on either side of him. They knew he needed this. He could not continue to run way from the fear and the abuse. And the word he had just used bothered them. Severus remembered it all too well. His father had called him a freak. He had acted like he had not been aware his wife had been a witch. He had blamed a child for what was not his to control.

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "Harry we are your mates and we want to protect you. But we need to know what you have suffered. Please sweet heart, please."

Harry refused to look at them. "No. I can't tell you. I can't tell you. You will hate me. I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. Never tell anyone, freaks deserve it....."

Severus stopped him. "Harry you know from my memories in my pensieve I was abused. You are no freak and you are our beloved. We will never leave you."

Lucius knew he was thinking of the second bond. "The only way we will not be bonded in a year is if you walk away. Nothing will make us walk away from you."

Though it took a great deal of coaxing and Harry refused to look at them they got him to talk. Harry had been done to him. Sleeping in cupboards, constant chores, little to no food. Being whipped with a belt if he failed to get a chore done. Thrown into wall. Hit with a frying pan for burning bacon. The list wet on. Harry sobbed against them in desperate pain. He admitted the headmaster had known about a lot of it but had thought he was safer there because of the wards. His friends had seen bruises and scars on him but only Luna and the twins had even asked him about them. Only they had cared enough about him to find out what was done to him. For Lucius Luna being there the night Harry's friends turned on him and the way Harry clung to her, made more sense. Or the fact that the twins had been so quick to support him when Ron and the others turned on him.

Severus knew they needed to ask. "Harry did your Uncle touch you, or rape you?'

Harry began shaking and desperately tried to get away from them but both men held him down in place. "No. No."

Lucius took his hand. "Harry we saw you panic on our wedding night. Flinch when ever we have tried to be intimate before. Please we love you. Please let us help."

Burying his head against Lucius Harry was muffled but they heard. They had thought him so scared because he was a virgin. They realized with a sickening pang Harry had lost his virginity the lat summer he had spent with his relatives. He had been molested though since longer then he could remember. His Uncle touching him and kissing him for years, forced to touch his Uncle and later perform oral. As they listened Harry's aversion to any physical contact, the fact he had never really dated before them even, was so sickeningly clear to them. No wonder their little one had flinched in terror when Severus had tried to get him to touch him.

Severus spoke. "I am sorry for trying to make you touch me. I love you more then life little one. I will never force you; I swear I will never force you to do anything."

Lucius rocked Harry in his arms. "We need to make him pay Harry. That man can not continue to get away with what he did to a little child. No one deserves that."

Shaking his head the tremors in Harry doubled and they knew he was petrified of having to face his Uncle again. They wondered what threats the man had used to keep him quiet. They were not surprised even if Luna and the twins had known about the beatings he had not told them the rest. The scars they could see from beatings, the scars from being molested were far deeper down. Harry had been taken to Grimmauld days after he had been raped, his Uncle never getting a second chance at it.

Lucius made Harry look up. "We are your mates, your husbands. It is our place to protect you. That man will pay for ever laying a hand on you little one. I swear."

e


	16. Chapter 16

For a moment it seemed like a bad dream. He had not revealed his childhood to his mates. They were still there holding him. His head was resting against Lucius' heart as had become custom. Severus' arms were as always around him, his two mate's hands linked on his hip. They surely would not still be holding him and keeping him warm and safe if he had told them. He knew they would have been disgusted with him. He knew the bond would be over in a year. He was just grateful he never let himself fall for them. He remained there in their arms thinking when both began stirring and he felt Lucius' lips against the back of his neck. As he looked into Severus' eyes and saw the concern there memories of the sleeping draught he had been fed the night before came flooding back to him. He was scared and uncertain of why they were still holding him but as if sensing his thoughts Lucius drew him back into his chest tighter.

Severus ran a hand down his face. "We're here little one. We promised last night never to leave you and we meant it my love."

Lucius added. "You are ours to love and protect and we are going to make sure we do both. No one hurts our little one, no one."

Harry remembered them saying they wanted to take him to confront his relatives. The thought scared him more then anything. He could not think of seeing his Uncle without picturing the cupboards and beatings. He knew his mates would be there. He knew they were adult wizards and could use their magic any where. But he was still petrified.

Harry shook his head. "It's over. I don't have to see him again. I don't need justice. Can we please just let this go, please?"

Lucius shook his head. "You need and deserve justice little one. You need to see that he can not get away with it, not forever."

Severus raised his chin to look at him. "We will be by your side. We will never let him touch you. We promise you'll be safe."

Though Harry was still petrified and did not want to face him he let his mates lead him for a bath and dress. Lucius remained close. Severus was more then aware that while Harry had grown more and more accustomed to him but he was always more drawn to Lucius. He just felt safer in his arms. Lucius had stronger veela blood; his mother was a veela where Harry and Sev's veela blood was a generation further. Lucius tried to assure Severus that it was just his natural empathic quality from being a veela which was stronger in Lucius which drew Harry to him more. Severus tended to think in part it at least had to do with the bad history between him and Harry. They were slowly but surely getting past it though since their wedding.

Lucius held him as they walked onto the grounds. "We will be spending the night with your dads when we are done."

Severus saw his worry. "We have not told them. That is your choice. We just thought you could use it. We called the twins too."

Harry was relieved that they had not old his dads. "Thank you."

They knew part of the thanks was for not telling his dads. They hoped he would himself. They thought he would likely be in pretty bad shape when they were done with his Aunt and Uncle. The twins had known about the physical abuse. They hoped with the twins there and them that perhaps Harry would tell his dads. They knew that getting him to open up to them and then confronting his relatives were just the start. He needed to heal as well and he would need the people who loved him and who he loved, there to support him. He needed to be shown that he was worthy of protection and of love. And neither of his mates had any intention of giving up until they had proven it to him. He deserved their love and he had it.

Severus took him for apparition. "Hold on little love. I know you're scared but I promise we will be by your side through it all."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they apparated to the street that Harry had grown up on both Lucius and Severus were on edge. They both wanted to make the bastard who marked their little one like that, pay over and over again. Neither of them had wished for their Death Eater spy days to be back more then they did right now. They wanted to rip the man apart especially when Severus felt Harry absolutely rigid in his arms and ready to bolt if he had not been holding him. Harry clung in absolute desperation to his hand.

They got to the front drive before Harry stopped. "No. I can't do this. I can't. Please take me home. I can't face him. Please Sev."

Severus held him close. "Harry you need to do this. Lucius and I are here. You know we won't let him hurt you. You know it."

Though he practically had to force the first few steps Severus got Harry walking towards the front door and just before Lucius could ring the bell, the door swung open and Vernon was glaring at them. Petunia and Dudley could be seen behind them. Severus was busy trying to keep Harry from bolting and he allowed Lucius to do the talking for now.

Vernon glared at Harry and did not look at the others. "What are you doing back freak and with two more of your kind?"

Lucius glared at him. "You will lay off the term and let us in Vernon or we will give your neighbours quite the show."

Knowing that his neighbours would talk if they even saw the freaks Vernon led them into the house and sitting room. Harry's position tight in his husband's arms did not go unnoticed by his relatives. Like many muggles they believed being gay was unnatural, since muggle men could not have kids. Harry knew it would just make him even more a target for their anger but he remained firm in Severus' arms, the only thing keeping him standing when he was in the house.

Lucius glared at the couple. "We have come about the serious abuse your nephew suffered at your hands, physical and sexual."

Petunia looked at Harry. "What lies have you been telling these freaks? We may have slapped you a bit but never touched you."

Harry spoke. "Ask your husband what he did at night when you slept. Or how he raped me in your own bed that last summer."

The woman heard the truth in her nephew's voice and in her husband's face. There was no shame or denial just anger he had been outed as the child molester that he was. Petunia had watched the boy whipped, hell she smacked him around herself, but the thought that her husband had used her bed to rape the filthy mutt was just disgusting. The least he could have done was take the brat on the floor like the dog he was. She was going to have to burn the mattress.

Vernon glared at them. "You have no proof that I ever touched the brat and you know it or you would have brought the police."

Severus snapped. "The whip marks down his back are more then proof. But we don't need the cops to deal with scum like you."

Vernon grabbed for his nephew. "You will tell your filthy lover or what ever they are you were lying, you useless little whelp."

Harry pulled back. "I am not a whelp and I am worth ten of you. You will never touch me. You will never touch me again."

Severus raised his wand and put himself between Harry and his Uncle slightly for he could see Harry was having trouble holding on. Harry had not even been this scared when he faced Voldemort but Severus understood. He remembered the fear of his dad. He had been a wizard but his father could still turn him into a crying defenceless child when ever he was near. From what Harry had told him he had been hit and molested as young as three and that kind of terror was born into the very bone.

Lucius pointed his want at the couple and uttered several charms. "Just to make sure you know how it feels."

Vernon stared at him. "What have you done to me? What have you done? I demand you undue what ever you have done."

Lucius smirked. "You are in no position to make any demands. You should be grateful I don't hand you to the dementors."

Really they would suffer worse. Instead of reliving their worst memories they would relive Harry's, every night when they slept, and when ever they passed the door to Harry's old bedroom or to the cupboard they would hear his voice and his cries, they would hear it over and over. They would be reminded of his torment at their hand, for the rest of their lives. Lucius took such pleasure in telling them that before he lead Harry towards the door.

This time Petunia reached for Harry and managed to get him. "You can't let them do this. For your mother's sake, you can't."

Harry turned to her. "My mother's sake? Don't you dare mention my mother to me. You betrayed her when you did this to me."

Taking him into hi arms Lucius kept Harry close for he knew his husband was on the verge of breaking down. Both he and Severus wanted to hex them to kingdom com but being arrested would not help Harry. Harry needed them there to help him recover from this and they couldn't do that if they were in prison for attacking his relatives. By the time they apparated to Grimmauld Harry had absolutely broken down sobbing uncontrollably from pent up fear and anger, in Lucius' arms. He did not even notice when the door opened and Remus and Sirius appeared.

Sirius looked at Harry and was in a panic mode. "Oh cub what happened? What happened sweet heart?"


	17. Chapter 17

Sirius looked at Harry in panic. "Oh cub what happened? What happened sweetheart?"

Lucius could see his husband was in no shape to respond and was not letting go of him to go into his godfather's arms. Lucius suggested they head inside. Sirius and Remus led them inside but up stairs into the library. Both men were in panic mode as they had no idea what had their cub like this. They had been confused when his husbands had said they were bringing Harry today. And they had been even more confused when the twins had shown up. They simply said that Harry was going to need them badly that weekend. And none of them had seen Harry any where near this bad before. Sirius and Remus who were the closest things to dads he had and would have adopted Harry when they wed in a few month if he had not been bonded, were aching to take him into their arms and find out what was happening.

Lucius explained as he helped Harry down into a chair but Harry kept a hold to him. "We have taken Harry to confront his relatives."

His godfathers looked confused but Fred understood. "I was wondering what you would do when you saw the scars. I hope you hexed those monsters."

Remus looked confused. "Bruises? What are you talking about? Harry you know you can tell me and Sirius anything. Please Harry."

Whispering Lucius reminded Harry these were his dads basically and they loved him. They were not going to leave him any more then his mates were. Harry did not tell them about the sexual but he told his dads what the twins knew about. Sirius snarled sounding more like his own lover then he usually did, and would have gone to find the man and rip him apart but Severus assured him they had dealt with the couple and explained what they had done.

George asked. "There is more to this isn't there? Fred and I always thought Harry was not telling us something. He touched you didn't he?"

Harry was shuddering against Lucius. "No. No."

Lucius kissed him on the head. "You don't need to tell them anything you're not ready to Harry but they love you. Like us they just want to help you heal."

Harry shook his head. "I can't tell them. You can tell them. I can't tell them. I can't."

Though they thought it was better for Harry to they knew he would not. If he was willing for them to tell story they would. Harry needed to stop running away from the pain. As much as they loved him they were still new for him. Harry needed the help of people he had been close to for much longer and who he relied on. Lucius made sure Harry meant it before he and Severus explained what they had learned from Harry about what had been done to him for years and the past summer. Harry sobbed even harder in their arms as he heard his own story being recounted to them. Severus held him from behind and he tried to coax Harry out of Lucius' arms but Harry refused to look at any of them. They knew he was petrified to see the shame in their faces if he looked up at them.

Remus knelt down in front of him and took his hands. "You are our precious cub. We love you Harry. This is not your fault. You were an innocent little boy."

Sirius was pacing but because they had warded the doors for he was again wanting to go there. "That bastard was a monster Harry, a monster."

The twins and his godfathers both did what his mates had tried to do the night before. They tried to convince Harry he was the innocent one. He knew deep down. He had told his Uncle he was worth ten of him. But it was still such a struggle for him. The words and scaring were so deeply imbedded in his bone. Severus could still hear his dad's words in his head when he thought about it. And for him it had been decades. It had never been sexual, just physical but he could understand in part. Lucius' father had been a cold and aloof man like many old blood fathers, the way Lucius had to be to Draco before the war ended, but like Orion Black, he had never been an abusive man either. There really was not one person in the house who could fully understand what Harry had suffered but they needed to reach him.

Harry looked up for the first time. "There must have been something wrong with me. I was a sick little boy. I deserved what happened. I killed my parents."

Severus stopped him. "Your parents were killed by a mad man. They died protecting their baby. You will not blame yourself for their death Harry, you won't."

Sirius agreed with the man which was unheard of. "They were protecting their beautiful innocent cub as we should have protected you from your relatives."

As they held Harry and spoke with him through the afternoon they knew this was not going to be fixed in one day. They had yeas of his pain having been ignored, to deal with. But this had been a start. Harry had seen that day would help. Harry would see that he had been worthy of justice. And as his husbands and dads, and the twins remained by his side through the day they would show him he was worthy of the love of dads, brothers and mot of all of his beloved husbands as well. Harry was reluctantly convinced to eat some of the food they brought for meals but he was still way too quiet. He did allow his mates to be replaced by the twins or his dads from time to time but he was rigid unless one was close to him.

Later that night as they took Harry to bed Lucius brought him into their customary position. "We promise my love, we will do anything you need to help you heal."

Harry rested his head back against Lucius, his eyes closed. "Please just stay with me. I need you, I need you both. Please don't leave me."

They both kissed him and assured him that they were there. They reminded him of the second bond. Only Harry would stop the second bond. They wanted to spend their life with him. They wanted a future and kids with him. None of what they had seen and heard had changed that. He was their beloved. They hoped as they helped him heal from the past that they would prove it. And that he would open his heart to them and that they would be able to convince him for the second bond as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had gone down to speak with Harry's dads. Harry had taken time to fall asleep the night before. He had refused a potion of any kind. They had not had the heart to wake him up. Severus knew it would not help matters if Harry woke up alone in bed either. He was dealing with serious abandonment issues among other things. They knew much of his anger and pain had to do with the fact he had been left there and o one had checked on him. Harry needed to have that stability and love as a constant in his life now. As simple of a thing as it seemed to be to wake up in the arms of his husband every morning, they knew it would mean so much for Harry in the process of moving on after what he had been through. He remained there in bed holding Harry in his arms.

As he watched Harry he knew his husband was coming around. He had slept enough now watching Harry sleep to be able to tell. He wondered if Harry would be okay with just him. Lucius was always in bed with them or Severus was gone. He knew Harry was opening up to him but his comfort zone was still with Lucius. And right now that need for the comfort zone was likely even more needed then before.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he could tell his husband was aware right away Lucius was gone. "Morning."

Severus kissed him tenderly. "Lucius is just speaking to your dads. We wanted to let you sleep. If you'd like him I can call for him."

Harry stopped him and drew him back. "Don't leave me please."

Holding Harry warm in his arms Severus settled back. He could not deny that it meant a lot Harry was seeking comfort from his arms as well. As his husband rested his head against his heat, Severus felt so at peace. He and Lucius had been happy and in love for decade but there had always been something missing. And it was this. It was this amazing young man. They had meant it; they would help Harry through what ever he faced. He had literally become a part of them. Loving and protecting him was like protecting their own self. Severus was finally realizing what it was like to be a senior mate, to have that over whelming desire to protect the younger mate, which Lucius had for years even if only months older then Severus. He would do anything to ensure he little one was not just safe but was happy and loved.

Lucius had been watching from the door for a time for he had not wanted to interrupt for he knew what the closeness meant to Severus. He knew both of his mates needed this time together. It would help Harry heal and become a part of them but would also be such a change for Severus. Eventually though he slid back into place.

He kissed Harry along the neck. "I have contacted the school. We have been excused for two days of classes. You need a bit of time to talk and to start to heal."


	18. Chapter 18

They stayed at Grimmauld until Tuesday night. His godfathers had taken the time off work. The twins even left the store to their employees so they could be there for Harry. Harry needed them and they were there together. Harry was still pretty quiet by the time they returned to school but he was doing better. The school had been told that Harry had been ill. His husbands'' absence could be explained the same way. Harry would tell Luna with time they were sure, at least part of it, but they agreed it was his decision when and whom he told. Luna was like the twins, one of the few people who had known before his mates. He treated her like a little sister though and he would always seek to protect her as the twins did with him.

They had assured Harry if he was not ready he did not need to return to classes on Wednesday but Harry shook it off. He needed to try and return back to a normal life. He wanted to return to quidditch and classes and try and move on. His Uncle and Aunt had ruined enough of his life without him hiding away from the world. He needed to be able to face the world.

Harry looked at his husbands before bed. "Does the second bond have to be a year apart from the first?"

Lucius was surprised. "No. We can petition for it to be earlier. But there is no rush. We aren't leaving."

They knew that Harry was not asking for them to do the second bond. He might have been scared but he was not ready for that. He was not ready to admit he wanted to spend his life with them. But his asking gave them a bit of hope. They hoped it was a sign that down the line Harry would want to be their mate for eternity. They both kept seeing Harry with a beautiful baby bump. The baby would be all of theirs, for it would take all three of their magic to create it, unlike a pure wizard with two mates. But they would be patient. Even if they bonded soon. They thought it likely better to wait till Harry was done school before they tried for a baby. They had waited decades, they could wait longer.

Severus spoke. "When you're ready if you are, we will bond. Whether it is in a month or the full year."

Lucius held both their hands. "You have us forever if you want us. There is no rush my love. None."

Harry sunk into their arms and remained there. He felt such safety with them. With both of them. He had never thought he would feel so safe ad protected with them. Maybe if he could feel safe with them when he thought it was impossible, he would fall in love with them. He wondered if he was fooling himself. He admitted that he had started to feel this bond with them. He could almost see what they saw, he could almost see being with them and carrying their baby, holding a baby in his arms. He found himself wanting it sometimes when he lay asleep curled in their arms, his head listening to one of their heart beats.

Lucius lowered him into bed and gently drew him in. "Just give u the time to help you heal and open up to us. That is all we ask. We will be patient I promise."

Harry had not shared their bed properly since the night they confronted him. "I want to be ready for this. I want to be able to be really with you. I am still so....."

Severus cut him off with a tender kiss. "It is okay to admit you are scared my love. After what you suffered we would have been surprised if you were not."

They had been uncertain why he was so petrified before they married. They had known he was a virgin but it went further. He was scared to even be kissed. They knew now it was because of what his Uncle had done. Harry had been scared he would be forced like he had been with his Uncle. Their age had not helped the matter. But they were slowly showing him that they were older but that could be a good thing. They could be gentle and patient with him. He needed that.

Lucius looked at Severus when Harry slept. "I hope perhaps it will not take the year. It would be amazing to bond sooner. Even if we wait till he graduates for kids."

Severus agreed. "The fact that he asked gives some hope. We will have him. Eve if it takes the year. He will be ours forever. I know he will be."

The men linked their hands as they always did over their beloved's hip. They had not cared that they had not made love in days. They knew they would ease back into it with Harry. He was not their lover. He was their mate and husband. He could have all the time he needed before he was ready to be back intimate with them.

Lucius kissed the back of Harry's neck. "You will heal and become our mate forever little one. We will get you to open your heart."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry found Draco to his surprised waiting to walk with him to class the next morning. They were both right next to potions so they usually just met. He knew his friend had been worried about him. His husbands had sworn it was his choice whether they told Draco what had been happening. He was sure at some point he would but right now he just needed to get back into things. Draco had known Harry was not ill but understood Harry had not needed to be forced into talking about it. They worked together as well as ever in potions and Harry was feeling slightly better being back to school and into the swing of things by lunch time. His other friends were happy to see him back and laughed that they had been expecting to see him all red and itchy for the rumours were that he had the dragon pox. Harry shook his head and assured them he had just had a nasty flu bug. His temperature had been up and his husbands had been worried. Knowing that their head of house and his husband was a medic and was as bad as Poppy at times they had no trouble believing Harry had been kept to bed until he had been feeling better as well.

When Harry was done his last class of the day he was feeling a lot better. They did not have quidditch practice that night, moved to Thursday. Harry was happy to sink down at the table with his housemates for dinner though he had sworn to his husbands he would come home after dinner for the evening. Harry had not needed any convincing for though he was glad to be back to school he was starting to feel slightly over whelmed by it all.

He was heading out of the hall when he ran into a group of his former housemates. He had been avoiding them all year. They had kept their distance since before his wedding. But he had always had his suspicions that they were not backing off from him.

Ron smirked at him. "I heard you were under the weather. Are you already pregnant? Didn't take too long but I guess you are riding two Death Eater cocks."

Harry stared at his old best friend. "No I am not pregnant. I had the flu and my husbands were worried. And my husbands are no more Death Eaters then you are."

He heard Ron snarl and he ducked just in time when his friend had taken a swing at him. He smiled when he heard Ron's hand crack into the stone wall behind him and he knew that at the very least he would have serious bruising if not more. It served the little prat right he thought.

Hermione stopped Ron from doing more. "You know he is not worth it. We would not want to get detention for the likes of him. Or you miss out on quidditch."

Ron sneered at him and he swore he heard Ron mumble as he went off with his friends. "The little snake better watch his back, he should know we're not going."

Pretending not to be bothered Harry hurried down the stairs into the dungeons. The words had sent shivers up his back. There had been close calls before his wedding. He calmed his breathing before he got home. He did not need his mates to be worried about him. They had already been worried enough the last few days when they were in London. And they were already over protective as well. He did not want to find himself with a guard or something. He would not put it past his mates. He was worried by the words. He knew the Slytherins had his back but he was still on edge. He had definitely been through enough already. He was not going to let Ron or his goons scare him or run him away from hi life here. He did not think they were a serious threat to him but they could still be dangerous if they did not intend it.

Lucius looked a bit concerned when he came in. "You are a bit late coming down here. Is there something wrong?"

Harry shook his head and sunk down into his arms. "Not at all. I was just talking with some of the friendlier lions. Nothing more. I am sorry if I worried you."

They said nothing but Harry missed the look that went between his mates. They did not believe him. Hey knew that he was trying not to scare them more. Harry had this need to protect people. They were hoping after the last few days he would start opening up to them. But they would not push it for now. Harry would tell someone if it got too bad. They had told him they could handle if it was not them as long as he told someone. Draco and his friends had his back they knew.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was relieved when the first quidditch game of the season arrived the weekend after Halloween. He had bee able to avoid the lions but likely because he was sticking to the snakes as much as possible and no one seemed to want to take him on when he had so much back up. He should say they had bee sticking to him. He had his suspicions. He may not have been as good at hiding it as he had believed he had been from his mates. Draco came to pick him up every morning and there was usually at least two at his side. It seemed the quidditch team had taken up the cause as well. Harry had groaned when he realized he some how inherited Draco's goons as he used to call Greg and Vince but he had to admit that he felt better having them near by.

When they hit the field for the first game Harry hated that it was against Gryffindor. He had received a letter from Oliver and assurances from the girls that they were happy Harry was safer with the snakes and would not hex him for changing teams. Katie had sworn though she would not try to foul him on the field and that which ever team won they would be happy for each other. He had known the game would come but he would have preferred if it had not been the first game of the season.

After the pep talk when they hit the field Harry was surprised when he looked towards the other team. He had been told Collin had made keeper for the team. But when he looked at the hoops he noticed that Ron was in the hoops. He knew that Collin had been having a hard time, and his brother Dennis as well for he had beat Dean out for a spot as a chaser on the team with Katie and Demelza. Ginny was supposed to be the only red head on the team for she had taken over as seeker.

Draco noticed his look and flew closer. "Blaise saw Collin in the infirmary yesterday when he had to run a message to Pomfrey. He was not sure what was wrong."

Harry had a bad feeling about that. "I knew they were involved in the snitch incident but they would not be dumb enough to take out their best keeper."

Though he said the words he wasn't so sure. He knew how angry Ron was about being replaced. He had seen Collin practice. He was far better then Ron. He was not as good as Oliver but with some time he could be. Watching his old team warm up he thought it was funny that other then Katie the only players on the team that had a remote chance at professional were the Creevey brothers. It was not that which was surprising. The fact that all the members of the Golden team of Harry's first few years could have gone pro even if only Oliver had so far was actually unheard of. But watching the Creeveys over the years he ever imagined the camera happy Collin and Dennis who had fallen in the lake on his first day and had to be rescued by the squid, would ever be two of the top players on the team.

Katie came over his way even though she only usually shook hands with the other captain. "Good luck snake, and you are welcome at our party if we win the game."

Harry cracked a smile. "And if we win if you can brave the dungeons you are welcome to come to ours as well."

The game started and Harry's concerns about Collin ad his feelings of playing his old team disappeared. He was happy only Katie was really left of his old team. His competitive side came flaring up for him. He watched his new team playing and was glad that under Mark the sakes seemed to be working on moves and not on dirty tricks as they had before. Harry realized that Ginny was following him on his trail and Harry decided to see just what kind of flyer she was. He did not use the full speed on his broom for he did not want her to be able to say it was because he had the far superior broom. He used to out fly Draco when he had a 2001 and Harry only had a 2000. Harry knew it did not have anything to do with his broom.

Harry laughed when about an hour into the game he slowed it up and Ginny came near and looked exhausted. "Winded yet?"

Ginny sneered at him. "You won't beat us. The snakes have not won against Gryffindor in years."

Harry spotted the snitch near the ground and before he directed his broom towards it he called. "That was because I was the Gryffindor seeker."

Though she followed him into the dive he used the speed of his broom this time ad she had to pull out before him anyways. He swooped so close to the ground that even for him it was a close call but it worked as he came out of it with the struggling little golden snitch in his hand. He was soon being surrounded by all of his new team mates and he was not surprised really when Katie came over to congratulate him as well. The score went 260-30.

Harry looked at Katie before he wet with his team to shower. "Where is Collin? I was expecting to see him up in the hoop against us?"

Katie groaned for the team had been down 80 points before the snitch. "He is in the infirmary. Someone slipped him a prank candy. He is covered in a rash."

Seeing the look that came from Ron and Ginny he knew he had been right. They had bee willing to sacrifice the chance of them winning the game in order for Ron to be on the team. He would need to continue to do it if he wanted to remain. He sure as hell did not prove he should be keeper. He had not stopped a single point. The only reason the score had not been higher was because the chasers and beaters had kept any other shots off on their goals, away. The lions still technically had a chance at the cup but it was unlikely Slytherin would lose to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw he thought and he hoped to give his husband the lovely gift of a cup.

He was not surprised to find his husbands waiting when he came out from changing. Severus kissed him tenderly. "Thank you for making Minerva frown."

Lucius laughed and claimed Harry for himself. "What our mate over there meant was you played incredible and enjoy your celebration party for the day."

Laughing Harry assured Severus that he was happy to give him a win to lord over McGonagall finally and he hoped to have the cup in his husband's office. He hurried to catch up with the rest of his tam for he knew the game would likely go on for the rest of the day. No one was surprised to find the room filled with junk food and butterbeer and Harry and Draco both knew it had come from Lucius and Severus to celebrate the big win that day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had slipped away from the party but he was not alone. Katie had kept her promise and with Dennis she had come to the party after dinner. Katie had to go on patrol but Harry went with Dennis to the infirmary to see Collin. He spent some time with Collin in the infirmary who admitted the bunch who had been giving Harry such a hard time had bee threatening him a bit ad Katie and the teachers had to come his rescue more the once. There was o doubt to either of them who had slipped him the candy. He was looking better but he had been itching on stop for the last day and there was no chance he could have played that day. He would be able to go back to the tower the next afternoon for the rash would be gone and he would be feeling better.

Harry was supposed to have waited for Katie to come back that way and she would have escorted him back to the dungeons on patrol but she was late in arriving and he knew his husbands would be worried about where he was. And he was exhausted from the game and party ad wanted to get back. He got nearly all the way home when he suddenly felt someone grab him from behind ad before he could fight back he felt something smack into the back of his head and the world went black.

He was slowly coming around when he heard a muffled voice but he could not make out who it was, "The sick little queer is coming around, we need to hurry."

There was something over his head and he was bound or a spell on him ad when he tried to scream he found he was gagged. Realization hit he was also partially naked, his lower half that is. He felt a hand along his ass and he flinched. He thought about his mates and desperately tried to reach out to them. He could not even move and he had no idea what was happening but he needed to get help. He focussed on Lucius and Severus praying that their bond might actually do something.

There was another voice and he felt something cold running up and down his back and ass. "Let us see if he likes this better then a Death Eater cock."

He struggled in fear as best as he could against the bods and desperately tried to use his bond to reach his mates. This could not happen. He couldn't let this happen. He needed someone to come. He desperately reached out for his link to his mates, praying they would feel him.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucius and Severus were concerned. Harry should have been back from the party. He was over a half hour late. It was not curfew yet but they were concerned. He had been told to stay close to the snakes. Draco told them he had gone to the infirmary to check on Collin. But he had been assured that Katie would escort him home. They did not grow anxious though until they were in the entrance hall and they ran into Katie.

Katie was surprised when they asked. "I went to get him but Dennis and Collin said he had left. I was worried so I was on my way down to make sure he was safe."

Severus lurched. "You mean he should have been home and he is on his own? Katie can you go to Slytherin and tell my house I need their help looking?"

Nodding Katie assured them she would hurry and headed for the stairs down to the dungeons. Both of them were realizing why they had been having a sickening feeling for the past ten minutes. They knew something was seriously wrong but they had no idea. And in a school this big thy knew that there were countless places that he could have been. They headed in the direction of the infirmary and they were starting to grow panicked.

Suddenly Lucius lurched and was hit with this almost panic attack. "Oh Merlin no."

Severus grabbed for him. "Luc what is it? Is it Harry? Can you feel him?"

Trying to make sense of what he was feeling Lucius nodded. Severus when they had their second bond might have been able to feel it to. But Lucius as the senior mate and his empath skills was bit with this over whelming fear of being raped and he knew it was coming from their beloved. He knew that harry was consciously reaching out in absolute desperation through his link trying to reach them for help. He could tell from the muddle that Harry had no idea what was going on and he seemed unsure if he could reach his mates but the fear was too great and Harry was panicking.

Lucius reached out trying to sense where Harry was. "He is down that way. We need to get there quick. I think he is bound and someone is trying to rape him."

Severus reached for his wand and was in a panic as well. "I will make them wish they were never born if they have even touched him."

They were headed in the direction of the room when they came across Filius. He had no idea what was going on but the man could see that something was going on and Filius accompanied them when they crashed through the door into a classroom. They watched in horror as two students stood over the prone form of who they knew in their hearts was Harry and they could see he had been magically bound and had a bag over his head. They sent stunners at the two figures who both seemed to be wearing some kind of odd masks.

Lucius ran over to Harry as Filius and Severus dealt with his attackers. He sighed in relief to see they had not started. "Thank Merlin, Harry can you hear me?"

Severus looked up from where they had unveiled the two bound attackers. "Is he okay Lucius? Did they manage to rape Harry?"

Shaking his head Lucius assured his mate that their husband had not been touched yet. He removed the bonds from Harry and removed the hood and gag from him. Harry had passed out from fear or from the blow he must have taken to the head as there was blood in his hair. Lucius knew the blow likely had come from the start but the terror and the power he had used to call to them through his link had likely exhausted him. He summoned his husband's bottoms and got them on him and scooped him up off the ground in his arms looking at the other two.

Lucius was pale. "Ronald Weasley and Dean Thomas? I knew the lions were after him but I never knew they would go this far."

Filius looked at them. "We will take these two to the infirmary with us and we can use Madam Pomfrey's floo to call for the aurors to come."

The curfew was passed and thankfully as they carried Harry through the school no one saw him other then Katie who came their way. She wet stark white when she saw Harry in their arms and promised she would go and tell the snakes they found Harry.

Before she left she turned back to them. "I found some of the lions talking about something last night but did not hear and I saw Hermione prowling here earlier."

Severus snarled but he nodded. "Thank you Katie. If Draco wants to come assure him he will not be breaking curfew. I know he might want to be with our husband."

The headmaster and McGonagall met them in the infirmary as Filius had sent a patronus ahead for them. Poppy saw Harry sedated in a bed and started running a diagnostic to see if there was anything else wrong with him. She confirmed that Harry had thankfully not been raped. Moody arrived as they were recounting what they knew. Draco appeared with Katie as well.

Moody looked at the two attackers. "I suggest we use your office Albus to let Harry rest and question these two before I arrest them."

Lucius was reluctant to leave his husband but he reached down and kissed him and looked at Draco. "Can you stay with him while we are gone? He should be out."

Sitting down Draco who was pale and shaken from hearing that his friend and stepfather had been attacked and nearly raped, he assured his dad he was not going any where. Katie agreed to stay with him, well she offered and was not taking no for an answer. They were both prefects so it was not against the rules and both Severus and Lucius wanted to see what happened with his attackers but they had not wanted to leave Harry alone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Weasley and Thomases had been summoned to the headmaster's office and were staring in shock at their sons. Especially Molly and Arthur. They loved Harry like a son and to hear that their son had attacked and nearly raped his former best friend was definitely a horrible shock for them ad they were reeling from the news. The boys had been fed vertiserum which had been brought from Moody and they had admitted that they had attacked Harry on his way home and since neither was gay had been about to use a muggle flashlight that Dean had, to fuck him.

Molly was shaking an in tears in her husband's arms. "How could you do this to your friend? He is practically your brother. I don't get this Ronald. I don't."

Ron smirked. "The sick little queer wanted it. He was with two men; it was not enough for him. He was asking for it. He was begging for it."

They had no proof that the boys had any help even with Katie's suspicions that Hermione might have been a look out for she had been there earlier, and the talk of the boys the night before could have been about anything. But for now Den and Ron were being charged with assault and attempted rape. They hoped that their arrest and likely imprisonment would be enough to get any others who had it out for Harry, to back off. This had been way too close. If Harry had not been a veela he would have been raped before anyone had found him, and bound and blindfolded he would never have been able to tell who attacked him.

Dean went into panic when they were being lead away. "You have to do something. We can not be arrested for this. We didn't even do anything."

Moody shook his head. "The fact that Harry's husbands found you before he was raped does not erase your crimes. You will be held in a cell until your trial."

They were lead away and Severus and Lucius stood in shock. They could not believe that their little love had gone through this again. They were only just helping him recover forum what had been done to him when he was little. They knew that this was going to be even harder going. Especially as he was facing a trial. They just prayed he had come to trust them enough to lean on them. Harry had used the bond and consciously reached out through it to get help. They hoped it was a sign.

Albus spoke. "I would suggest calling for his godfathers. I assume Harry would likely be in use of their comfort right now."

Lucius nodded. "We would like to get back to our husband and son right now. Harry will be out but we would like to be with him. But please contact his dads."

The Weasleys accompanied them to the infirmary and Molly sunk down with Harry and kissed him on the head. She could not believe her own son had put him here. The only comfort for any of them was that they had not started yet. Other then the blow to the head Harry had not been physically hurt. The emotional damage was another issue all together. The Weasleys left as did Katie but they were all promised they would be kept updated.

Draco looked at his dad and godfather who told him what all happened. He looked at Harry. "Thank Merlin he used his link and got you in time soon enough."


	21. Chapter 21

Harry was starting to come around. He was confused as he felt warm sunlight on his face. He was confused at first. It had been night last he remembered and while he was in bed he obviously was not home. The dungeons had no natural sunlight in them. Memories started flooding back to him and he went into panic mode as he remembered being hit over the head and two people he could not make out had been trying to rape him. He had been desperately trying to fight the binds and use his bond to reach his husbands. He had passed out before he knew what happened. As his eyes were starting to focus and he was trying to remember what may have happened he felt a hand on his arm and someone close enough that he could hear them breathing.

Harry started to panic. "No. Get off of me. No."

Before he heard any words though he felt a gentle caress, two actually both tender but different. He knew they were not physical. They felt like them but he knew they were mental. It was both of his husbands and they were trying to calm him down with their link with him. He felt a flood of warmth and sense of calm flowing through him and his breathing started to even out again.

Severus was in front of him and had been the one to touch him. "It's okay little on. You're safe we promise. You gave us quite the scare though."

Harry looked around for Lucius and did not find him there physically. Severus knew of course what he was wondering. Lucius had seen Draco down to the dungeon for he had got little sleep the night before as he had spent it here with the three of them. Lucius had a strong enough bond he had been able to sense Harry's distress as he woke up and with Severus he had reached out to calm him down. He would be back soon.

Harry looked around. "What happened? How did I get here Sev? Did they.....?"

Severus shook his head. "No. You managed to use your bond to lead us to you. We got to you just in time my love. I promise they never started."

Sinking into his arms Harry explained what he remembered. He had been hit over the head and had woken up. He could not see anything and he had not recognized the voices. Lucius had come in by the end of the story and sunk down with them and took Harry as well into his arms. They explained thy had both felt that h was in trouble but Lucius' stronger bond had led them there where with the help of Filius they had subdued his two attackers and rescued him. He had sustained a concussion and Poppy wanted him to stay in bed today as well but they had not started to rape him. Harry admitted it had felt cold and metal what ever they were trying to rape him with. Lucius sighed and confirmed it had been a muggle flashlight being used.

Harry asked the question they knew was coming but which they were dreading. "Who was it? I want to know you tried to rape me."

Severus was pale. "Harry it was Ron and Dean Thomas though Hermione was seen in the halls. We could not prove she may have been a look out."

Harry looked like he was going to be sick and Lucius summoned a bucket just in time. They had been dreading telling him. They had known it would be hard. To learn his former best friend and one of his former housemates had tried to rape him was a horrific blow. He had been having problems with them but he had never imagined they would go this far. They risked serious prison time to get back at him. Harry clung to Severus sobbing.

Harry was surprised when Sirius came in the door with Remus close behind. "Cub, oh sweet heart we just heard what happened. How are you sweet heart?"

He clung to his dad when he got close enough having let go of Severus. "I don't get how he could have done this. I don't. He was my best friend. Oh Merlin."

They were hoping that they could convince the boys to reveal anyone involved. As they had no evidence anyone else was involved thy had not been able to force the issue with vertiserum questioning. They were thinking with the right incentive they might get the information out. They did not really want to let them off easier but if they could prove that others were involved they might not have to continue to worry for Harry's safety at school. The plan had taken some thought and if Harry had not used his bond there was a chance his attackers would not have been known. They were so grateful for the bond and Harry trusting it.

Lucius took Harry back into his arms. "We are here my love. Your husbands will help you through this. We swear we will be at your side through this all."

Harry remained so pale and refused to leave their arms. "Can we go home? Please I don't want to be here. I want to be in our bed."

Kissing his husband Severus promised to check. Poppy saw no problem with it. Severus was a medic and Harry had only suffered a concussion. They had been released from classes for a week to help Harry through the trauma and the trial. Draco had been as well. Poppy thought it would probably be easier on Harry to heal away from too many people with the love and care of his husbands.

Lucius shared a look with his dads. "We have to go for the trial to London. We are going to stay with your dads for a week so you have us all around to help."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron and Dean had spent the night in a detention cell. Since they were minors they would not be sent to Azkaban before trial and there was a chance they would avoid it after. Moody had them brought. Harry's husbands had agreed they would be willing to see a plea bargain if the boys agreed to reveal any accomplices. They wanted Harry to be safe at school and they did not know how else to do it. Moody brought them in and demanded answers from them.

Ron sneered at the man. "You did not ask when we were under vertiserum for you have no evidence we had any help. Why would we throw friends to the wolves?"

Moody snarled. "Why would you try to rape a friend is a better question. But we are willing to make a deal with you if you plead guilty and give up accomplices."

They were looking at a minimum five years in a minimum security cell at Azkaban. There would be no dementors but it was still solitary and they could be assured they would have no real future when they got out. Instead they could plead guilty, stay in a juvenile detention center till they were eighteen where they would continue an education and then five years of parole and community service while living in a half way house. The second was a longer sentence but would allow them to have a chance at work and a life after and they would only really spend less then two years in full incarceration.

Ron sneered at the man. "I am not giving up anyone. We are innocent and we will get off. You are jut worried that the trial will go our way in the end."

Seeing Dean agreed Moody spoke. "We will press for you to get the maximum of eight years and if they were involved we will find out."

He told them that their trial would start in three days and they had up until ten minutes before the trial to decide to change their minds. If they changed their minds the guards would fetch him. He went to inform Harry's husbands and dads what had happened.


	22. Chapter 22

The headmaster had not been sure about the plan. He was not confident among other things that it was right. But Moody had agreed with Harry's husbands. They could not count on his attackers giving their aid up. They needed to find some way of getting them to come out. They needed to ensure Harry was safe when he returned. The incarceration of their friends might keep them in check. But they were not sure it would work forever. They might want revenge more then before. He agreed to it.

At dinner the day Harry woke up Moody appeared in the Great Hall. To any students had been in school the year of the tri-wizard tournament it sent shock through the room and people talking. They knew he had been a fraud so they were on edge. Besides the rumours of the real man were definitely scary enough on their own.

Albus stood when he got to the front. "Everyone we have an announcement to be made and we need the attention of everyone up here please."

Moody spoke. "I am sure most of you are aware there was a brutal attack on a student last night. Harry Malfoy was attacked and nearly raped by two classmates."

The shock ran through the room. They had discussed how much detail to give. They had been worried about telling too many people. But they knew what happened would hit the newspapers eventually Besides the rumours were nearly as bad or in some cases worse then the truth had been. They thought that if the school knew what was going on they might feel more inclined to tell the truth about what had been happening. They could see the shock had turned into concern and even out rage in the faces of many. The snakes were glaring murderously at Gryffindor for they knew that Harry's attackers would have come from that house. So much had changed. Before the war the snakes would have been the obvious ones to blame in the eyes of everyone as their families were spies. But Ravenclaw and even a few Hufflepuffs who had been sticking with the lions till now on the Harry subject were shooting glares their way as well.

Moody continued. "We have evidence that the attackers had accomplices. If those accomplices come forward in the next twenty four hours it will be taken to mind."

Albus nodded "Those two who attacked and were caught face eight years in Azkaban as do any they catch as accomplices. My office is open if you have info."

Moody turned to leave but spoke once again. "Anyone who comes forward will be shown some leniency for your crimes but after 24 hours you face their fate."

As Moody left the hall he heard all of the talk. He was grateful that Harry had been removed from the school. He knew Harry's husbands and dads had taken Harry home to Grimmauld for the week till the trial was over and a bit longer so he could heal. It was Sunday night. The trial was scheduled to start Wednesday and likely would not take more then a day other then verdict and sentencing but Harry was understandably badly shaken and the trial was not going to help that at all. They had been encouraged to take him away from the pressure of the school and everyone around him who might influence him. The school infirmary could not be kept off limits when he was still there and keeping him trapped in an apartment was not fair. Grimmauld had more room and a garden, and his dads to help him as well.

Moody had told his office he was staying at school. He thought it was a bit odd. He had been meant to teach there. He had only agreed to teach for the tournament year so they would have an auror around. He had spent his entire time at the school in his trunk. This time he was staying in the headmaster's personal guest bedroom. Usually he would have stayed in one of the castle's countless guest apartments but it would make easier people coming to speak to him.

Albus came in some time later. "I agreed to let you do that but I am still not sure it will work. The boys did not give up the information to save their own necks."

Moody shook his head. "They were just given the option this morning There is still time. But the students believe that we have proof. They will want to talk."

If thy had the school believing they had evidence they were sure someone would come forward. The boys were not speaking for they still had delusions they would get off on a technicality or something. They did not want to plead guilty, or to turn on their friends. Because their friends were not in trouble yet. But those friends knew Dean and Ron were already facing prison and they would not hurt them too bad. It would just be saving their own skin. They were about to tst how strong loyalty was.

Albus sat down and called for some tea for them both as Moody had not eaten. "I don't know if this will do what you say. They are likely loyal to their friends."

Moody smirked at him. "Loyal? I know you favour your lions over Slytherin but they do have the loyalty of rocks. Harry was their friend and look what they did."

Gryffindors, well some of them, had proven for years their loyalty to Harry was questionable at best. The chamber and tournament proved that. It was one of the reasons his husbands convinced him to go Slytherin. Albus had tried to say that if he remained a Gryffindor things would never have gotten this bad. But deep down h knew as the others had told him that was not true. It would likely have happened sooner, easier or worse if not all of the above. Harry had the Slytherins watching his back for him and until the night before that had kept him safe other than the incident on the quidditch pitch.

The door opened and a student came into the room. "I am willing to talk but I want assurances that I will not get their sentence as well."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had not wanted to be put back to bed when they got to Grimmauld. He just needed rest as he only took a blow to the head. His husbands and dads allowed him to stay out of bed but only if he remained on the couch in the library. Since they were keeping him company he had put up no fight. He had asked for his homework as he should keep up but they had tried to stop him. He had been excused from his homework till this was over with. But Harry seemed to need to keep busy. He had a potions essay and as much as Severus reminded his husband he did not have to do it Harry allowed his husband to help him so Severus stopped arguing and stayed with him as he worked on it. Lucius watched from over a book and his dads came and went. They were pleased to see Harry at ease with Severus beyond ever before though they wished desperately for Harry to deal with what had been done to him. Like his relatives he was hiding from this.

Lucius watched him and knew he could not continue to hide. He would not continue to hide. But they would wait. He needed his strength for the trial. He would have to testify. They would force him to confront it after. Their strength would help him but he could not take a break down right now. They had wished the boys agreed. They hated the plea bargain but they wished the boys agreed. It would make sure they caught anyone else involved. And would save Harry from having to testify.

They were surprised when Tonks came in the door. "Alastor sent word from the school. It seems our plan worked to flush out some of the conspirators."

Lucius closed his book. "Someone came forward already. It is only an hour past dinner time."

They had known Moody was going to make the speech and offer at dinner. They hoped it would work It would solve the issue of the conspirator. It would mean that Harry still would have to testify but it would make it some what easier on him. And safer when he returned to school when this was all over. They had been hoping that there was a chance for this. That there was a way without the boys wanting to save their own skin to get all those who were to blame caught. But they had not held hope that it would take this short of a period of time.

Severus asked the question they were all wondering. "Who was it? Who stepped forward?"


	23. Chapter 23

Albus and Moody turned to see who was in the doorway and they saw Ginny standing there. They were surprised. They thought perhaps Hermione. She was the one they suspected. But they wondered if she had guessed they had been bluffing. Or just assumed that they had not enough proof to arrest her. Hermione wanted to be an attorney. She would have known they could not force the boys to answer the questions about their aid. They could have only asked the questions if they had proof they had not acted alone. Even under vertiserum they had not been able to get the answers. If Ginny was willing for a plea bargain to save her neck, there was a chance she would bring any others then the two already under arrest. They had a good feeling she would. She had already proven she was willing to come forward and to testify against her own brother to save her neck.

Ginny looked at them. "Before I agree to say anything I want to know what I will get."

Moody handed her forms. "Since you were not part of the attack you will get three years in a juvenile detention center and two years parole."

Though it did not sound great she knew it was a step up. She knew since she might not have attacked Harry she was looking at Azkaban. Minimum security had no dementors, there were human guards but she did not want five years in solitary confinement. This way she would be out of detention when she hit eighteen and would be permitted an education while she was there. Her brother and Dean were looking at dementors, medium security had dementors but not a constant presence, and not in a windowless black cell like murderers and other top offenders would have got. They would not be in a cell like Sirius had been in.

Ginny sighed. "I will agree to testify against my brother and Dean for this agreement."

Moody shook his head. "You must also agree to tell us any others who may have been involved in planning the attack on Harry."

Agreeing Ginny signed the forms with them and fed vertiserum she was asked to put her memories in the pensieve for proof. Though there had been others like Seamus who wanted revenge on Harry the only one other then the three they had that was involved was Hermione. Both girls had acted as look outs for the boys when they had attacked him. And Hermione had been the one with the plan. They saw from her memories what Lucius had suspected, Hermione had been the brains behind the snitch explosion that wound Harry up in the hospital wing earlier in the term.

Moody put her in magic restraints. "Ginevra Weasley you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit assault and rape of Harry Malfoy."

Ginny was pale and looked at him. "The agreement. You signed the agreement."

Moody nodded but Ginny was of course still under arrest. She would be kept in a detention cell until it was time to testify. Moody summoned one of his aurors to take her into the ministry and with the headmaster he went in search of Hermione. They had evidence to arrest her for not only the most recent attack but the old one too. She was looking at likely six years in medium security for her crimes, like Ginny less because she had not actually been part of the attack, just the planning of it.

Hermione they found laughing and talking with some friends in the library. Moody went over to her. "Miss Granger you are under arrest."

Hermione backed way from him. "You have no proof that I was involved. I know you could not get the boys to turn on me. I can not be arrested."

Moody shook his head. "Ginny Weasley has confessed to her part and given us the evidence to charge you with conspiracy to commit rape and assault, and assault."

The others in the library heard them speaking and there were dozens of eyes on them. Everyone had heard at dinner. But they could not believe it. Seamus even went pale. He had known his friends were angry at Harry. But he had not been willing to attack him. He had never thought they would go that far. He had been more then willing to tease and annoy Harry and perhaps pull some pranks, but attacking Harry had definitely been well beyond what he would have agreed to do. Neville was sitting with Luna near by. They had been worried about Harry and had been shaken to realize how far the lions had gone. The few snakes in the library were spitting angry for they had put aside any misgivings about accepting Harry in Slytherin after quidditch.

When Hermione had been taken away Moody sighed. "We need to send word to Grimmauld place about what has happened. Harry does not need to be blind sided."

Albus agreed. "I will leave that to you. I should get in contact with Molly and Arthur. They will need to know that their daughter was involved in this."

As he left Moody thought he had the easier job. He would not have wanted to tell the Weasleys. During the war he had come to known the family. It had been hard enough knowing one of their kids had been involved. To know both of their youngest had been involved in the attack on Harry who they considered nearly a son, would definitely be a painful blow to the couple. Ginny coming forward would only help so much. They would know she had done it only to save her own skin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was shocked when he heard both Ginny and Hermione had been arrested. He had been holding it together until now. Hermione as well. They had not told him. They had suspected she had been a look out. They had not suspected Ginny. Not one but both of his best friends were involved. He could not believe this. They had shared the train together their first year. They had taken on trolls, the philosopher's stone, they had solved the basilisk, and they had faced Sirius when they thought he was a killer and so much more. He knew they had been angry about him not telling them he had help in facing Voldemort, and then marrying Lucius and Severus and going Slytherin but he had never imagined this. And Ginny had been like a little sister to him. This could not be happening.

Severus took him into his arms as he was closest. "I am so sorry Harry. I know that this is hard but we will be there with you. I swear we will help you."

Lucius joined them on the couch. "You know you have loyal friends. Old ones like Katie and Neville, and your new friends in Slytherin."

He could not find any words right now. He could not even begin to explain what it felt like. He had been dealing with the anger all year. But this was different. He felt such a tightness in his chest. He could not even start to understand. Would they have rather him died or at the very least the war continue? They had no idea how long it would have gone on. Harry's husbands told him eventually he may have learned his mental powers on his own enough to fight Voldemort but it could have been years before it had worked. They could not understand what he had been facing and he had no doubt they would have likely made the same choice.

Sirius saw his son was lost in his thoughts and just clinging to his husbands for dear life. "How about you get some sleep cub?"

Lucius saw his husband was about to protest. "The trial is not will Wednesday and you need some rest. Let Severus take you to bed please."

Though reluctant Harry allowed himself to be drawn up from the couch and after hugging his dads he was lead from the room to be put to bed. Severus doubted that Harry would let him leave and the others were not surprised when Severus did not return back to the room. Right now Harry just needed to feel safe and if that meat at least one of his husbands with him then they would do just that. Lucius would have gone with them but he had something he wanted to do.

Luaus headed for the floo. "I am going to bring Draco. The headmaster suggested he could have the time off. I think Harry could use some friends around."

Sirius agreed. "I am sure the twins will com see him if he needs them. I know the fact that two of their siblings were involved will not change that for them."

The twins had stood with Harry when their brother and sister had turned on him. All the Weasleys had. Molly made it clear after Harry was attacked that Harry was very much her son and her and Arthur would be at the trial for Harry. They were sure they would forgive their children down the line but they would see justice done for Harry after what had happened to him.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry took a deep breath. He was scared more then he would ever admit. He had been grateful that his relatives had not been tried. He had been scared to testify. But there was no out this time. Ginny was testifying against them and his husbands as well but he would have to. Lucius and Severus had both been constantly at his side, on or both. They had taken him to an early talk with Moody the day before. Moody had arranged for Harry to floo into his office so he would not have to deal with the press when they arrived. The story had hit the newspapers of course and because of who Harry was there was of course going to be huge press coverage. They had received word from the school that they had been receiving piles of mail. Lucius had left instructions that it could be burned. The only people thy wanted mail from knew that they were at Grimmauld place and would not be sending the mail to them at school right now. Harry did not even need to see the piles not alone read it. His dads had more than agreed on that. They were desperately trying to help Harry stay strong through this. He still had not a full break down but they suspected when the trial was over and Harry did not need to keep it together, they thought he would and they would be there. The trial would likely be done by Thursday afternoon and they would have a few days, longer if they needed for him to.

Moody was waiting in his office. He definitely did not like having to put Harry through this. They had argued that Harry was a minor and should like Ginny not have to testify in open court. But Ginny was not married. Harry was married and he was emancipated when h was. He would have to appear in the court and speak there. He was trying to pretend that h was not scared but they could see it.

Moody looked at Harry clinging to his husband. "We need to head down to the courtroom. It is about to start and you are scheduled to testify this morning."

Harry nodded. "I am as ready as I ever will be."

As they headed downstairs Harry was reminded what would happen. Ginny's testimony had already been watched by the judges. Harry would testify that morning and his husbands and Filius that afternoon. The other witnesses to the threats to Harry and other incidents had just given written statements and they had been sent. Harry had bee surprised to learn Neville and Katie had not been the only students in Gryffindor. Even Seamus had stepped forward and given a statement. He had not known they would attack him and had no part in it. And though he had been angry at Harry he definitely could not believe what had been done to him.

Lucius squeezed his hand as they entered the room and all eyes wet to him. "It's okay my love. Severus and I are here with you. We promise."

Severus held his other hand. "And your dads are here too. You know you can count on us. Just use our strength Harry."

As he sat down he had them on either side and his dads behind him. The Weasleys were there and he knew without speaking they were there for him. They had been shaken when they learned that Ginny had also been involved in the attack. They had at least been grateful that she had come forward though to save her own skin. He watched as the two attackers and Hermione were led into the court room. Ginny was already been moved from her detention cell and was now into a juvenile detention center. She would continue schooling and when she was released on parole thy would help her find work. She would be volunteering at St. Mungo's s well. Her fate may not have sounded good but considering the time in Azkaban that the others were looking at, she had gotten off quite easy.

When the three were called forward to answer to the charges of assault and attempted rape they pled innocent. Harry was not surprised that they seemed to think they would get away with this. Harry took a deep breath and he took his place.

When he was asked he stated. "Harry James Malfoy, 16."

Madam Bones was asking. "Can you tell us what you remember about the night of the attack?"

Harry did not have much to say but he told them what ever details he had. Harry had to answer questions about previous run ins with them and the problem on the pitch as well. He kept looking out of the corner of his eye t his husbands and he was grateful when it ended and he could retreat back to his seats. By lunch Harry was barely holding it together and the afternoon brought the testimony of the others. The trial was called to close for the day for verdict and sentencing for the next day.

Molly came over to Harry and hugged him. "I am so sorry Harry for what they put you through. You know we love you. You are always a son to us."

Harry returned the hug and accepted a few from Arthur and his brothers. "Thank you for being here."

They took him home and Harry spent the night just curled up in Lucius' lap literally with Severus close. They could not coax him to et and eventually thy put him to bed with a sleeping potion. They watched him sleep and prayed that tomorrow would be the stat of the healing process.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning they were all back in the court room. Harry's husbands had assured him that they would be found guilty of the crimes. There was too much evidence. But Harry had never had a fair life. Things always seemed to go wrong for him. He would not trust things would work out until he saw it. He had not spoken that morning and had barely eaten. The only reason he had touched the food was because they had threatened to not bring him to the trial if he did not eat anything. Finally the three were brought in and forced to stand.

The clerk spoke. "Dean Thomas and Ronald Weasley you are found guilty of assault and attempted rape. You are sentenced to the full penalty of eight years in medium security."

Madam Bones ended with Hermione. "Miss Granger for assault and conspiracy to commit assault and rape you are sentenced to six years in a medium security cell."

He could see Hermione blanch. Like Ginny she had a chance to come forward. But she had not. The dementors would not be at her cell door as a constant presence but they were the guards in medium security. Six years of it would be hell. The boys were even more pale then she was as they were being led out. They set looks towards their parents desperate for some help but the Weasleys and Thomases just shook their heads. Harry had not noticed the Grangers there either day.

Lucius held Harry. "It is over Harry. They are going to go away and thy will never hurt you again. I promise my love that you will be safe."

Harry held to him. "Can we go home please? I just want to be home."

They said their goodbyes and took Harry back to Grimmauld. Harry broke down from all the pent up fear and anger, and anxiety and both his husbands held him. They were just so grateful that he had finally admitted to the pain. It would take time but thy knew that he had a chance to finally heal from this. The fact that the Gryffindors had given statements gave even more hope that Harry would be safe when he returned. They were just grateful he was accepting their comfort.


	25. Chapter 25

The morning after the trial Harry was out. They had been forced to give him a sleeping draught the night before. The break down they had been expecting happened. Harry had gone from being quieter then normal and refusing to talk to it, to just a ball of emotion. He had freaked even when one of his dads came near him. He only allowed his husbands right now. Though Severus was happy Harry was finally fully comfortable with him, it was definitely breaking his heart. He and Lucius were aching for some way to reach through to their husband. But they had no idea how it must have felt to have been betrayed by three people he had once been closest to. Hermione and Ron had been his friends from day one. And Ginny had been like a sister. Even after not being friends since he had told them about the wedding, it still stung.

Lucius had gone to fetch Draco from school. He had gone back but Harry really needed someone right now. His family could only do so much. They thought that a reminder of the friends he did have might help him. Severus did not like leaving Harry alone in bed but he needed to go to the bathroom. He thought that his husband would be asleep for some time and Lucius would be back at any time.

He was climbing out of the shower as he thought he had more time when he heard Harry screaming at the top of his lungs. He threw his bathrobe on and tore back into the bedroom. The screaming had stopped but Harry was straight up in bed and sobbing. He had realized that Harry had been suffering a horrible nightmare.

Severus sunk down onto the bed with him and took him into his arms. "It's okay sweet heart. It's okay I am here. I'm here my love.'

Harry buried his head against his husband's chest and just sobbed. Severus wrapped his arms around him. He felt so bad. He should have waited till Harry woke or Lucius was back. He knew Harry needed their presence right now. Harry had woken up alone in bed from a nightmare. He was kicking himself. It was only the day after trial and he knew how shaken his husband was after it all.

Lucius appeared in the doorway and sunk down with them. "What happened my love?"

Severus saw Harry was not speaking. "I went to the bathroom thinking he was asleep and he woke up from a nightmare. I assume but he will not tell me."

They managed to coax Harry into telling them. He had remembered the attack but in his dream he had not passed out. And his husbands had not come in time. He had not thought to use the bond. He had not reached out for them. They had no found him until it was too late. He had been raped once again. This time with a flashlight. Harry could still hear their voices. But in his dream both Hermione ad Ginny had bee in the room. He could hear them taunting him. He could hear them egg on the boys. Severus summoned a bucket just in time for his husband began to vomit with the memories of what had happened to him.

Remus had come in with Draco and brought his godson some herbal tea and handed him a cup. "Here wet heart this should settle your belly and your nerves."

Harry's hands were shaking so badly that Lucius helped him hold the cup while he drank but when he was done he whimpered. "Thank you."

Warned by his father that Harry was in bad shape Draco was handling it all well. He was likely handling it the best. And it was not just because he was fresh. He knew Harry might not need the hovering. He sat down on the bed with Harry and his dad and Uncle. He realized really they were all his dads. Stepfathers that is and dad. He started to see Harry as a friend when his dad had announced he was marrying Harry but their friendship had grown. He could not even imagine the pain he was in.

Draco looked at him. "You know you're safe. Those who hurt you are away. You know even the remaining lions are rallying behind you. Even Seamus has."

Harry was a bit surprised by the last part. "Seamus and Dean have been best friends since day one. I would have thought he would be even more pied with me."

Draco shook his head. He reminded Harry that quite obviously friendships changed. Hermione and Ron had been his best friends once as well. Harry hated the reminder. But some where in his head he knew Draco made sense. Draco assured him Seamus had been angered. He had refused to go into any plan. He had given a statement for the trial. In the end he had stood with Harry. Gryffindor had realized they had been foolish. They had be angry about his marriage. And his re-sort. But he did not deserve what had been done to him. Especially not at the hands of his own friends. Snake or no snake, Harry should be safe with the lions when he returned.

They managed to calm him down a bit and when Sirius returned home as he had to go into the office he found Harry out of bed and joining them for a meal though he was still even quieter then before the trial. They knew he needed to ease into things. And his godfathers thought maybe a bit of good news might help cheer him up.

Remus showed him a ring. "Your godfather ad I are going to be married at Christmas. We were going to wait to tell you but we thought you could use some good news."

Harry managed a small mile and he hugged them both. "You know I love you guys and am so happy for you."

They knew he would be happy for them. He was still too shaken right now to be. But he had told them all summer they needed to marry. They had been engaged right after school. His parents' death had ended their plans when Sirius went to jail. He was glad they were planning a very short engagement. They wanted a vey small wedding with just those they loved by their side for them. They hoped maybe it would inspire Harry. Sirius had to admit he wanted Harry to be with his husbands. He was the one who had reminded Harry at the wedding it was only a year and he could get out of it but he had seen a change. He had seen how Harry's husbands had stood with him through his relatives and through this and knew that they both were madly in love with him and more then that, he could see Harry was in love too. He just needed some time to heal and he would come to see he loved both of his husbands. He had become so close with Severus through the ordeal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had not been sure he would be ready but Monday they took Harry back to school. He would not return to classes for another day. He was still a bit pale but he had started talking more. They knew that if he got to school and was around his friends again he would likely be able to move on a bit more. The news from his godfathers had helped. And like Remus ad Sirius, his husbands hoped it would be inspiration for Harry to agree to have the second bond and hopefully sooner.

Harry was clutching at Lucius' hand as they walked into the school. He saw some others there. "I am not sure I am ready for this."

Lucius squeezed his hand. "We are both here with you but if you want we can head straight down to the dungeons. You don't need to see ay of them."

They reminded him though h would be heading back to class the next day. Besides there were some Slytherins among them. It was lunch time. Harry knew they made sense. He could not hide from them forever. And he did see Draco who had returned lat night and a few of his new friends. He nodded and did not make them take him right downstairs. He was relieved when Neville, Luna, Katie and the Creeveys were the first to come his way.

He was dragged into the arms of Luna and Neville. Luna kissed his cheek. "We missed you Harry. We were so worried about what you went through."

Katie clapped him on the back. "You know we were worried about you. We are so glad you have returned back to school."

He found some comfort in seeing them. He found himself smiling a bit and relaxing around them all. Harry was a bit pale again though when some of the other lions came towards him. He knew what Draco had told him but he was still worried. It had been too long since anyone but those already with him had been friendly from Gryffindor, even Hufflepuff. Only Slytherin and Ravenclaw had been friendly with him.

Seamus led the group. "Harry we want you to know we're sorry for what happened to you. And even if you're a snake you are always welcome in Gryffindor."

Harry saw the others agreed and they were genuine. "That means a lot to me. As did your help with the trial. You know I am always part lion."

Though he did eventually head to the dungeons he was feeling a lot better. He was becoming more comfortable. And after dinner he was even coaxed into spending some time in Slytherin with his friends. That night as he fell asleep between his husbands they knew he would slowly start to heal. And as Severus for the first time since they married had Harry asleep in his arms, spooned in him instead of Lucius, he found some hope he would soon be theirs forever.

Lucius reached over and kissed him. "I know you too well Sev. You're right, he will be ours. We will prove to him soon that he wants to be with us forever."


	26. Chapter 26

It was about two weeks since Harry and his husbands had returned after the trial. Things had been going a bit easier. He was no longer facing daggers from two houses. Severus' comfort during the trial allowed Harry to move past the final barrier. He realized how much the man truly loved him. He was finally feeling a bond. They sat together the first weekend in December. Severus had returned from his lab and Harry had come back from quidditch. They were having their evening tea. Harry watched Severus from where he sat snuggled against Lucius. He realized it was no longer because he felt only safe there. It was simply habit. He felt a safe in Severus' arm. He knew because he had used the bond. He had reached out to them through that link. He knew that their hearts were connected to each other.

Harry surprised them both. "I want to share a bed with you tonight for real."

Severus took his hands. "You know that we are willing to wait my love. We don't want to rush you. After all you have been through."

It was definitely a change. They had told him before they married that even though he was scared they would take him to bed. But they had promised to be gentle. And had been more then gentle. But they had been so patient since. First with his relatives and now through this. They had proven how much they cared. They loved him. Their husband meant the world. And they wanted to make sure he came to love them a well.

Harry kept one of his hands but took Lucius' as well. "I want to make love to my husbands. I want to make love."

Lucius kissed the back of his neck. "Then we will. As long as that you are sure you are ready for this. We will make love."

Severus helped Harry up from the couch. They both noticed the term. They noticed him say make love and not have sex. It was the first time he had ever used the term. They knew he was not saying he loved them. But they wondered. They knew what it had taken Harry to use their bond to summon help. They hoped he would say the word soon enough. They longed to hear him say them. He had admitted to caring about them both. Severus only recently. But never love yet. They shared a look as they took him into the bedroom and gently began undressing him as well as each other. Harry was still shaking a bit as on their wedding night but not as bad as that night. They hoped Harry would agree to a second bond and they could take him on a proper romantic honeymoon.

Lucius lowered Harry down against the pillow and smiled as Harry's mouth parted without coaxing to let his tongue in, showing no reaction as Severus lifted his hips for entrance. Harry's only responses were moans that night and they each took more then one round on him while coaxing Harry into his own climaxes. They were both worn out before Harry was too worn out to go on.

Severus smiled when they settled down for the night Harry came into his arm in a spooning position. He did once and a while but it often was when Lucius came to bed later. They were remembering clearly when they first bonded and Harry had always withdrawn into Lucius arms. Lucius might still be the first arms Harry sought when upset but Severus still found his arms full often enough.

Lucius held him from the front and kissed Harry's nearly sleeping brow. "We are so happy to have you back my little love. We were happy to be patient, but we are."

Harry was nearly asleep and they barely heard his response to them. "I am too. I love you."

Both men watched their sleeping husband in shock. Lucius shared a look with Severus to see if he heard right. He knew from the shock in Severus' face, he had as well. Harry had indeed said he loved them. Well at least one of them. They had been married for two months and hoped for those words. But they were surprised to hear it. They loved Harry. They wanted a future and kids with him. And they had sworn with time they would convince Harry. But this was just amazing.

Lucius looked down at him. "Do we ask him about it tomorrow or do we just wait to see if Harry remembers?"

Severus sighed. "I want to believe that Harry meant the words but it might just have been the high and being so tired. I think we should wait and find out.'

They both wanted so bad to believe he had meant it. They both wanted to believe that he was in love. But they did not want to get their hopes up. They could continue to be patient. If Harry had meant it he would say it again. He had asked them to make love. He was making progress and growing closer to them. They swore they would not confront him and allow him to say it again on his own if he felt up to it.

Severus squeezed his hand. "He will say it again and not when he is half asleep. I know he will. At least to you."

Lucius returned the squeeze. "I know it has been slower for you two but you know he cares about you as well. He will want to be with us both."

As Lucius joined Harry in dream land Severus watched them. His heart ached with love for them both. And he knew Lucius was right. Harry was growing so close to him. The fact Harry was in his arms showed that. He could not think of a better Christmas gift for himself or Lucius if he had meant it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The winter break had come. Harry was going with his husbands and Draco to Malfoy manor. His dads were to be married with just them and Tonks and her parents and Moody there, on Boxing Day. Harry had been busy acing his exams before the holidays to think about it but when they left for the holidays his mind was on what he had said to his husbands the night they had made love. He had told them he loved them. He was so confused about it. Draco seemed to notice and when they were alone he asked Harry what was bothering him.

Harry sighed and explained, leaving out any detail for Draco's sake. "I was so tired I didn't really mean to let it slip. And your dad and Sev never said anything."

Draco had to ask. "Did you mean it? I mean you said you let it slip. Do you love them or were you just lost in the moment?"

They were both thinking about the same thing. Harry had asked himself the same question. He had been coming down from a high and he had been half asleep. But he knew he meant it. He had realized he was in love when he had used the bond to reach them as they helped him heal after. He had been feeling it for Lucius as they grew close but Severus had been slower. He had not meant to blurt it out as he had but he did love his husbands. He wanted to be with his husbands.

Draco smiled when he heard that. "Then tell them. They probably had the same question I did and decided to wait and see if you said it again. They love you."

Harry smiled slightly. "You're right. But you know I never thought that I would be asking you for love advice. Or that I would be your stepfather."

Either had Draco on either point. Heck they had only become friends since he found out Harry was bonding with his dad. And Harry was younger then him. But they had become close. And he knew how much Harry meant to his dad and Uncle. He knew how much those words would have meat to both of them. He thought that it was likely a very good step towards Harry agreeing to the second bond. Draco had not been sure at first but he definitely wanted Harry as a permanent stepfather.

Draco looked toward where the other two were in the hall. "You know if you said the words again it would be the perfect Christmas gift for both your husbands."


	27. Chapter 27

Christmas morning they were at Malfoy Manor. Harry's dads had joined them. Over the gifts he kept sharing a look with Draco. He had decided to do it today. He had got them actual gifts. Books for them both. The time came he realized when his husbands presented him with a gift. Inside he found a beautiful chain with pendant. The pendant was a Celtic knot design. He knew the meaning behind it. He knew it represented unending love and loyalty. He smiled when Lucius attached it around his neck. There had been a book from Severus and some quidditch gloves from Lucius but this was his true gift.

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "Something to remind you of our love for you, which you will always have my sweet little love."

Severus held his hands and took his chance to kiss him as well. "You will always have it no matter your choice. You are always a part of us."

Harry heard their words. He heard their love. He was reminded of how much they wanted him. They wanted to marry him for good and have children. And Harry wanted that too. He realized he was not only in love. He wanted to be with them. He could not picture a future without them any more. He had been a fool. His husbands had told him he would feel a bond. He would not want to be away from them. He had thought he never would. How wrong h had been.

Harry looked at them. "I love you. I am in love with you. Both of you."

Lucius stared into his eyes. "Do you mean it Harry? Do you really mean it?"

Nodding Harry repeated the words over and over again. Draco and his dads were watching but he ignored them. His eyes were for his husbands alone. He could see they were both trying to drink in the words. And Severus was even more uncertain. They remembered him saying those words in bed. But he had not said them since. They were sure he must have been lost in the moment and caught in it. Severus has assured Lucius Harry would say the words to him at least. But he had said it to them both. Just as Lucius had told him he would. Harry's eyes were dancing with delight at their expressions.

Lucius held him. "That was the best gift you could have given us Harry. To hear you finally say those words. We have been waiting and hoping from the start."

Harry took both their ring hands. "That is not my gift. I want us to bond. I want us to petition for an early second bond. No more delays, I want to be yours."

If they had been surprised and delighted by his declaration his new one almost made them fall over. They remembered Harry asking after his Uncle's trial about if the bond could be done sooner. Lucius had told him they could petition for a second bonding ceremony sooner then a year. They had assured him though that they would be patient and wait. They had sworn they wanted to make sure he really wanted it. He wanted him to come of it of his free will. That he would never regret his choice. They wanted him. They wanted kids and marriage with him. But Harry needed the freedom.

Severus looked at their rings. "Are you sure Harry? We will wait the full year. We have not been together even three months now. You don't need to rush it."

Harry shook his head. "I want this. I want you two. I want as soon as we can, to bond. I am not going to change my mind or regret this. I want you both."

Lucius was in tears nearly. "Then we will. It will likely take a few weeks. Let us wait till Valentine's perhaps and let us give you a proper wedding this time."

They had regretted having such a small informal ceremony. They wanted to give him better this time. They suggested a proper ceremony and then at Easter they would take a real honeymoon. They would go some where exotic. Lucius wanted to show Harry the world. Both he and Severus did. And they swore they would. They wanted it perfect for him. They wanted Harry never to doubt that he was their heart and their soul.

Harry smiled and nodded. "I can wait till February. I just want to be with you two forever and for you to know I want it. I want you both forever."

They both drew him into their arms. They would wait for a baby till Harry finished school. They would not ask him before. It was not simply a matter of quidditch. They wanted Harry to finish school like a normal student. They warned him to have a life beyond them. He would never be a stay at home dad. He wanted a career. They both had one. And they would want Harry to have any future he desired as well. They swore that he would have it all.

Remus hugged his son after as Draco was talking to his husbands. "You know both Siri and I are happy for you. I knew you'd find happiness if you gave it time."

Sirius kissed his head. "I know I told you at your wedding it as only a year but I was wrong Harry. I know this is right for you. You're meant to be together."

It was never words he thought to hear from his godfather. Then again he had never thought he would feel this way. But he did. He was excited for their wedding. It would be the next day. But his mind was on February. It was on when he and his husbands would be bonded forever.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next afternoon a marriage a long put off was finally held. The couple had been engaged shortly after Harry was born but the war and prison had kept them apart. Harry was so honoured to stand for Sirius. Severus stood for Remus as his best man. Lucius, Draco, Tonks' and her parents and Moody were the only other guests. They were married in the back gardens of Malfoy Manor. Lucius had offered. It was a simple beautiful ceremony. They had not wanted anything more then this. A simple minister had been called. There were no decorations or flowers. But a beautiful fountain of a nymph was the location chosen and the natural arch made from the hedges which surrounded the gardens they stood under when they said their vows. Harry was on cloud nine as the two men he considered to be his fathers were for the first time presented as Sirius and Remus Black.

Harry hugged them both. "I am so happy that you guys are finally married. You guys are so perfect for one another."

Sirius kissed his head. "Thank you for being here for us cub. You know we could not even imagine having being married without you. With James and Lily gone."

Harry knew they were there in spirit. As they would be at his. Lily had been sister to Remus as much as James had been brother to Sirius. Lily had been the one to encourage Sirius to propose. She had always thought they were meant to be together. They were meant to raise kids together. They would have both been as happy as their son to see them get here finally. And to know that they had stepped up as his dads with time as well.

As they headed inside Remus admitted. "We have decided to try for a child on our honeymoon. It might not happen as werewolves have a low fertility rate but...."

Harry hugged him. "I know you two will be blessed and make such amazing dads, you already are to me. It may take time but I know I will have little siblings soon."

There was a small happy meal of roast beef and Yorkshire puddings with cake hat followed the ceremony. The couple were heading off for two weeks to Spain and Portugal for their honeymoon. Harry knew it would be hard going but h knew Sirius would be pregnant o day. He knew the Gods would bless them with a child.


	28. Chapter 28

Since Valentine's Day fell on a Saturday they decided to have the wedding right on it. They were waiting for a honeymoon for Easter so they could take him on a proper one. Harry was surprised when on Friday afternoon Harry was taken to the gates by Draco and his husbands. Even more surprised when he was handed a portkey. His husbands had refused to tell him any detail about their wedding but he had assumed they would be married in London or the manor. Lucius just pulled him in close and cut off any questions with a long passionate kiss when he tried to find out what his husbands were up to. He was reminded he had promised to let them plan him the dream wedding he had always deserved and they were sorry they had not given him. They knew he did not want some huge wedding, just something special with those he loved around him. And they were sure they had come up with the perfect plan.

When the portkey pulled them away as usual Harry had to rely on the strong arms of his husband to keep him on his feet. He felt dizzy and horrible when they arrived but as soon as his head cleared and he saw where they were standing Harry had gone from dizzy to absolutely shocked. He had no idea where they were but it was beautiful and he knew they were definitely no longer in the UK any more.

Lucius explained. "We wanted to wait for the honeymoon but we thought you deserved to still see more of the world. We want to make sure to show you the world."

Severus finished. "This is Tuscany. The Malfoys own a villa here. We thought this would be a beautiful place for the three of us to do our second bond."

Turning around Harry was shown a massive Tuscan villa. They were in the heart of Tuscany and there were vineyards as far as the eye could see. It may have been February but it was much warmer in Italy. They had considered taking him back to Paris for it but they decided to show him some more of Europe. For a weekend any where other then Europe would have been too far they decided besides at Easter they had some real plans up their sleeve.

Harry was surprised when he saw all the people waiting for them in the dinning room. "You brought them all?"

Sirius came over ad kissed him. "You did not think your husbands meant eloping when they said they wanted to give you a dream wedding this time?"

His dads were there of course. But also all of the Weasleys were there for him as well. And Harry was touched to see Oliver had come, and even Katie, Neville and Luna had been granted permission to come as well. Harry remembered his first bond when he had only their witnesses and the headmaster there. This meant so much more. Especially since Harry was no longer terrified. He was happy. He was madly in love. And he knew he wanted nothing more then to spend his life with his two husbands. He had asked for the bond to be this soon. They would have waited till the year was up if he had needed it. But he had wanted this.

Lucius explained that it had not bee too hard to organize the group portkey. And there was more then enough room in the extensive manor for them all. They would be married as plan the next day and the three of them would be going over night to a hotel in Rome for their second wedding night. The three of them smiled at the thought of that. They remembered the fear for Harry the first time. They had been together many times since but that night would still be so special. It would be the completion of their bond, binding their souls and magic to each other finally.

Lucius smiled. "We are actually going for dinner to Florence for the evening to see some of the city. As the three of us will be off for Rome."

Oliver nodded. "You should get married more often if it means the rest of us get a trip to Italy."

Laughing they apparated for Florence. The others were not heading home till Sunday afternoon. Lucius wanted them to enjoy Italy as well. They would be there for the ceremony and then they would have some time to enjoy Florence and the Tuscany region before they headed back for England. For today harry got a chance to see the famous Dumo of Florence and David before they went to a cafe near the famous Fountain of Neptune. Florence was absolutely beautiful but he was happy they were having the ceremony back at the manor among the beauty of the orchards instead of in the city.

Severus raised a glass of wine. "To my two amazing husbands who I complete my bond with tomorrow, and a bright future."

Sirius raised his glass. "To the three grooms and hopefully some grandchildren down the line, when Harry is done school of course."

Laughter and smiled followed that as they feasted on an amazing meal of proper Italian pasta ad good wine. Harry knew his husbands wanted them. And he wanted them too. He waned to give them the children they dreamed of. He wanted to be a daddy so badly. But they would definitely wait until Harry was doe school before they did Harry did not want to miss out on quidditch or his normal senior year and his husbands had more then understood. Harry was not as pleased when he found out he and his husbands were going to be in different beds for the night. He reminded his dads he was already a married man and the tradition did not make sense.

Remus tugged his son away from his husbands. "The bond is not complete and tonight you are sleeping apart. It will just make tomorrow night all the more special."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus arrived at lunch for the ceremony. They had asked him to do the second. The ceremony was as far from the first as possible. It was not just the Italy part. They were not in an office. They were in a beautiful orchard. And they had more then just their three witnesses. They had loved ones there as well. They were just off the patio area in among the orchard. They had chosen the olive orchard along one hill of the house instead of the vineyard for there was more room for them to all watch. It was such a beautiful spring day in Italy and Harry could not think of anything more perfect. He and his husbands stood as their witnesses pricked their hands, the same three of course, and placed them together so each of them were palm to lam with both of their husbands. This time it was don in blood to make it complete.

Albus smiled. "Four months ago you three came forward and entered the sacred veela bond of marriage. It requires two parts to be complete. Is it your wish that the second bond is completed. Knowing in doing so that you will be united in magic and soul till you are parted by death?'

The three of them spoke as one. "We do."

Albus took some wine. "You will share in each other's emotions, in your pain and joy. Children will be born of all three and be part of all three. Are you ready to swear an unbreakable oath to one another?"

Again together. "We will."

The same wine used last time was poured into a chalice and the three of them drank from it. As they drank they said their husband's names as before and their old ring transformed to be two rings crossing each other, still with both mates' names on it but a diamond appeared where they met. It symbolized the finalization of their bond. Harry could almost hear their thoughts and he knew he was forever linked, even without the words.

Albus looked at the witnesses. "You are called upon again as witnesses. If you pledge to serve as guardians of this union and champions of their love step forward."

Draco, Sirius and Remus stood forward. "We pledge again to stand as sacred guardians of their union."

One last blessing was completed before Harry shared a long warm kiss with both of his husbands and their union was complete. They could have children now if they wished and they would be linked. If one died the other two would still be bonded to one another. They accepted the cheer and congratulations of their guests and had an amazing early dinner of Tuscan pizza and wine out on the patio they passed to come here. Harry was happy to have them all here with him but he was even more happy when his husband whisked him off to Rome for the night. They had a private toast together on the balcony of their hotel there over looking St Peter's.

Harry held to both of his husbands. "I was so scared when we first bonded. But I have never felt safer or happier in my life. I love you both so much."

Lucius drew him into his arms. "You are our little love, our soul mate. We would have waited till October but we are so happy to have this completed finally."

The three of them headed inside. This time as they made love it was that. Unlike their first wedding night there was no fear and reservations for Harry. Harry knew he was absolutely meant to be in their arms and bonded with them. And he would never let anything ruin this for him.


	29. epilogue

Though Tuscany and Rome had been a perfect place to wed and a honeymoon of sorts his husbands definitely kept their promise. They whisked him away early in the morning the Saturday before Easter break. They had promised to show him the world. And they had every intention of starting. Harry once again found himself clinging to a husband while the portkey whisked them off some where that he had no idea. His husbands definitely loved to surprise him that was for sure. And he enjoyed it too. He could only imagine when he finished school. They wanted to make sure he enjoyed what he had never had growing up. He was sure they would.

Again when Harry opened his eyes he looked around in amazement. He was silent at first as he drank in the sights. They were definitely not in Europe this time. They had wanted to take him some where far more exotic and exciting this time. Harry had no idea where they had brought him but he knew they had kept their promise.

Harry looked around him in absolute amazement. "Where are we?"

Severus smiled and drew him in close. "New Zealand, in Rotorua to be exact though we plan to show you more of this amazing country before we leave."

For a small country they thought New Zealand had such a diverse amount of things to show him. They could do everything from skiing and glacier climbing to hiking in rainforests and bungee jumping, resting on a beach or jet skiing. And they planned on doing it all. There was a five star wizarding resort here at Rotorua which was known for the thermal pools and mud baths and they thought it was a romantic place to stay and good base for their travels throughout the country. They planned on definitely making this a proper honeymoon and going at it like rabbits but they also had every intention of sweeping their husband totally off of his feet as well.

Lucius checked them in at the front desk of the resort which literally seemed alive as the roof and walls of the lobby were living plants and he could hear the birds and see butterflies up above him. The honeymoon suite had more conventional but was definitely luxurious including a giant swimming pool like Jacuzzi tub in it.

Harry pouted when they told him that they would not be trying out the bed right now. "It is our honeymoon."

Severus kissed his dimples. "Don't worry my love we will be making a lot of use of that bed before we head home. But we want you to see more of the country."

It was definitely a change from France where Harry had been so petrified that he had hoped that the sight seeing and dinner at the Eiffel tower would never end. Though they were staying at a wizarding resort they had decided to go muggle that day. They took him down to one of the many lakes in the region, the one it was named for, and took him on one of the float planes. They had specially chartered the airplane and they wanted to show Harry an incredible view of the area. They knew how much he loved to fly but neither of them were big on brooms so they had thought that this was a perfect alternative that they would all love. Harry may have been sad to leave the bedroom but he was soon having an amazing time and had to admit his breath was taken away by the view from the airplane. They saw a bit of the mountains on the island and the beaches and his husbands promised he would see both up close before they left. They were in fact going jet boating and for a romantic day on the beach the next day they told him.

The airplane was not the end. They enjoyed the end of the afternoon with a mud bath. They got why the city was called sulphur city but they were lucky to have wands. Harry thought a bath was likely not the best thing before they headed for bed but he woke up a bit more when they had a romantic dinner alone out o the balcony of their hotel room. It definitely was the perfect way to end the day there and though the view was not as beautiful as from the Eiffel tower it was amazing.

Lucius laughed when Harry was the one that drew him towards the bed. "Now this is a change from out last honeymoon, I think we have kept you up too long."

Harry nibbled on his husband's neck. "I was thinking of staying up all night long but it you two do not join me in bed soon I will go trolling the bar."

Smirking his husbands definitely did not need more encouragement. They took him to bed for the first of many long passionate rounds that night. Now that they were bounded they had to be careful and use protection spells. The three of them all had babies on their minds as the night of love making slowed down but they would wait a few years. But they could all imagine the family they hoped to have. Harry and Severus were picturing at least one son but Lucius was hoping for a girl. The only baby in the near future was Harry's little brother or sister. They had found out shortly after their wedding that his dads were pregnant and due a few weeks after what would have been their anniversary if they had not bonded much sooner.

Lucius kissed both of his husbands. "In a few years when we are ready to start trying for a baby we might have to come back. I think it might be good inspiration."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though the baby had not been due for a few weeks it seemed Harry's new sibling decided that Harry should not be celebrating his old anniversary. His husbands had taken him off to Paris for the weekend to honour their old bond anniversary but they got word late Saturday night that Sirius had gone into labour. Harry and his husbands happily returned back to school. Harry's dads had not found out the gender of the baby so he was excited to find out. They missed the birth and Sirius had finished the first nurse so they were ushered right n.

Harry caught sight of the blue blanket. "I have a new baby brother."

Sirius nodded. "Before we hand him off we would like you to sign off. We'd like you and both your husbands to be his godfathers."

They were all of course honoured and Harry kissed both of his dads when he was done. He took the baby into his arms. He had Remus' coloring but Sirius' features making for quite the adorable baby boy. Harry was absolutely in love with his baby brother and again had children on his mind. He could see his husbands did too. But they would wait they all knew and swore.

Harry looked up from his brother. "And what name have you chosen for this little one?"

Remus did the introductions. "We have named our beautiful little boy Nash Remus Black."

They had decided since the baby would carry on Black and his first name came from the Black tradition, the honour of the middle name would go to Remus. Nash though it referred to the ash tree which was a link to Harry, was actually a star in Gamma Sagitarri. It seemed odd that the marauders were carrying on traditions but the name was met with approval and Harry thought it suited his little brother quite beautifully.

Remus looked at his son. "Now in a few years the three of you can work on making us grandparents and Nash a very young Uncle."


End file.
